Libra
by tpurpleleaves
Summary: SI as Harry's sister. The scales just got tipped… OC/DM & HP/HG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did things would have ended much differently.

Chapter 1

I'd always been interested in the supernatural. In my previous life I'd been immersed in Wicca, Feng Shui and many 'new age' hobbies.

So the concept of reincarnation wasn't new to me, granted I never expected to end up where I did.

Potter-verse

A fictitious universe where witches and wizards lived in a somewhat secret society alongside a world similar to our own. A universe where goblins, vampires and unicorns were real and not creatures of myth and fantasy.

For all my open mindedness I was hard to pushed to believe I had somehow landed in the Harry Potter universe. That I had died and been reborn didn't affect me as much as knowing I was the twin sister of the main character.

Jasmine Potter

A nice name, I'll admit. Much better than the one my former parents had saddled me with.

Of course the downside is I'd spend my new life with danger snapping at my heels.

I might not have been a huge fan. But I had watched read the books and watched the movies. Even if I hadn't liked the story all that much after the fourth book, I knew enough to get by without looking like a complete moron.

The only trouble was I was Harry's sister.

It didn't matter how much I might attempt separating the myself the storyline, as a Potter I was essentially doomed to get drawn into the whole life-threatening mess.

Voldemort would want me dead regardless of whether or not I actively opposed him- not that I in any way supported the nutter! The man was a sodding psychopath who tortured his own followers for fucksake! Let's not forget the wacko's contrary nature; his belief in ethnic cleansing, ignoring the fact he was technically one of the people with polluted blood.

There was no way I'd join his merry band of lunatics.

Which of course put me on the light side.

A joke to be sure. There was nothing particularly good about me.

I've never been a selfless individual. I fully admit the fact I am not a hero. I would much rather stand on the sidelines watching the idiots kill themselves, before picking up the pieces.

That's not to say I was a complete sociopath. I could and did care about others, but outside my small circle of family and friends I didn't really give a damn.

Cold-hearted. Probably, but no one's perfect.

…

My first year of life wasn't much to talk about. Even in a magical household, there wasn't much difference to the monotony of a infants life.

I'll admit the first few months were rough, my senses were totally skewed. Something I absolutely hated other than shitting myself was the need to depend on strangers.

As a newborn, my vision was atrocious, communication impossible. My fragile self was incapable of doing much other than crying or gurgling nonsensical syllables. My hearing was the only sense that remained reasonable. Once the birthing gunk had been removed and I was cocooned in a soft towel I was able to deduce my situation.

Surprisingly it was laughter that caught my notice.

"…Prongs fainted!" The man- I guessed by the tone- cackled with glee.

A sigh came from the weird blob- woman, mother?- above me.

"Will he be alright?" Another man questioned worriedly.

"Aw, Moony." The first voice whined. "Lighten up, he'll be fine. Bludgers hit him harder than that."

"That's not really reassuring, Sirius."

Wait, what?!

"Dear tiger lily, you wound me."

"I would if I had my wand."

Wand?

"Ouch, that hurts. Lily flower."

"Padfoot, you know that's my nickname for her." Another voice chipped in.

I'm dreaming right?

"James!" Three voices called.

"Bout time you woke up. Don't worry I took plenty of pictures, so your little ones will always be able to cherish the moment their daddy had an impromptu nap the day they were born." Sirius teased.

Judging by the following yelps and thuds, I guessed a short tussle broke out. It ended with a piercing wail- another baby?- from someone called Harry.

The creeping dread became pure panic as my new mother put me down and started cooing to my brother.

Harry Potter.

…

From that point on my mind was consumed with thoughts of hiding and/or running away.

The weeks, turned months blurred in and out of focus as I was fed and cleaned. I'll admit it's probably for the best I didn't spare much thought to the whole "I'm a helpless baby" situation and focused more on my upcoming future.

When I first arrived in this world I had worried if I would be able to do magic. Being born to two magical parents didn't ensure I'd have the ability like Harry. I hadn't had any powers in my previous life- hell I didn't really have any talents, I couldn't dance, sing, play an instrument or speak any foreign languages beyond a passable GCSE in Spanish. It would have been possible for me to be a completely normal person in this life also.

As my senses slowly- so slowly- returned, I took the initiative to speed up the process.

My true first act of magic was fixing my eyesight.

It hadn't exactly been planned and it took awhile to figure out what I'd accidentally done to myself. As Harry's twin I should by all rights have required glasses. So finding out my vision was perfectly clear was a surprise.

Ridiculous as it may sound I initially brushed the off as a natural phenomenon. Using knowledge from both lifetimes, I knew a baby's eyesight developed slowly. But given infants are incapable of talking, the unusual feeling I experienced might have technically been a perfectly normal stage in development.

All the babies I'd had looked after did seem to cry a lot and often for no known reason. So I chalked my experience off as a weird milestone.

My second- and believed first- magical act didn't occur till after my first birthday.

On the twenty fifth of September – just over a month till Tommy- boy paid a visit- I made myself a singing birthday cake.

I wasn't too sure how I did it. All I can recall, is that I was feeling melancholy about my previous life and that the day I considered my real birthday would pass by as any regular day- which is kinda ironic given I hadn't been keen on birthday celebrations before.

I didn't want to be cooped up inside Godric's Hollow, watching my mother cook or my father play with Harry and attempt to entice me into joining their games.

I was pretty sure I was a bit of a disappointment to Lily and James. I couldn't bring myself to act like a normal child. I was unusually quiet and rarely sought their affection the way my brother did.

I didn't cry for their attention. In fact, aside from having my nappy changed or hunger to be satiated I didn't interact with them often.

It was hard enough calling them mum and dad. Each time it felt like a betrayal to my former parents whenever I referred to Lily and James as such. With the knowledge that they'd die soon I wasn't encouraged to bond with them either, no matter how loving they were.

I wanted my real family.

Part of me- an unfortunately large part- was bitter about dying so young. The fact I'd shafted into another life where I'd be forced to live my second childhood looking over my shoulder on a constant basis didn't help matters.

As much I wanted magical powers, I was in no way prepared for all the problems and disasters that would come with it.

At that moment in time I wished fervently for my old life. I wanted my parents. I wanted my old friends. I wanted to celebrate my birthday! A night out to celebrate with booze and decadent chocolate cak…

Poof!

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday to you…"

I blinked at the dessert in front of me while the candles sung on- thankfully they were the same candles that appeared on the cake when Harry and I shared a birthday in July so they didn't say my real name. Though I have no idea where the cake came from.

"Happy birthday dear Jasmine and Harry. Happy birthday to you."

I snorted before bursting into laughter.

Guess I'm going to Hogwarts.

…

Halloween had always been my favourite holiday. The chance to dress up and get gifted candy by neighbours had been a wonderful experience. Coming from a poor working class background I'd rarely enjoyed the opportunity for sweet treats. A ten pence mix or a small ice cream had been the equivalent to manna from heaven when I was five.

So Halloween trumped Christmas- when I'd get laden with 'useful' gifts like clothes- in my mind.

Knowing that tonight wouldn't end even half as nicely made me curse the snake bastard even more.

How dare that fucker ruin my favourite holiday!

As the day wore on I got even more irritable. In the end my parents put me to bed early, hoping that my current mood would alleviate after a nap.

In a move that surprised even myself I clung to my mother as she went to pull away.

I was scared.

For all the effort I'd maintained in appearing apathetic, I couldn't prevent the need for comfort. While I claimed Lily and James weren't my real parents, I didn't want them dead. Tonight, presuming I survived- and wasn't that a lovely thought!- I'd be orphaned.

I would spend at least ten years with the Dursleys- people that would hate me for my new magical powers- and I had no doubt they wouldn't care for me as wonderfully as the Potters had.

As the younger sister of the 'boy who lived' Harry would undoubtedly be labelled my caretaker at some point. While my twin might technically be older than me, mentally I was the adult.

I couldn't expect him to look out for me, even if society seemed inclined to suggest such a thing. No, I'd have to be responsible for both of us.

A truly frightening concept. Me, a guardian? Even if it was a normal child, one without a supposed destiny, I didn't think I could do it.

I wasn't parent material. At least I didn't think I was. From what I understood a good parent had to be selfless and put the wants and needs of a kid before their own.

I couldn't do that. That frame of mind didn't exist within me.

It had been selfishness that had tempted me to prevent the deaths of James and Lily Potter.

On Harry's birthday I had tried to out Peter. When that failed I tried to speak. In desperation I wanted to scream that Peter was a death eater. I had squirmed and cried whenever he came near me. Hoping that acting out would draw attention, would make them wonder why I didn't like the man. Instead I put to bed early, just like today.

Although my hearing and vision had been restored. Walking and talking were still beyond me. I was ashamed with myself and my lack of progress. While I could manage a few wobbly steps I'd inevitably end up on my backside before I could cross a room. Talking was still impossible, it didn't matter how hard I tried, words just wouldn't form.

In frustration I started crying. My mother attempting to sooth me started to sing a nursery rhyme. It worked well, against my will I could feel my small body relaxing. Enclosed in her arms I was safe. The warmth, the sound of her heartbeat alongside her soft voice and the scent of roses from her perfume made sleepy.

My eyes blinked slowly as I fell into a light doze. I could vaguely make out the feeling of her pulling away as she placed me into the crib.

That was the last time I saw her or my father.

…

If I had been on ordinary child I would have never known that the story the Dursley's told Harry and I wasn't real.

I only know what happened because of my previous life. The books and movies that Rowling had produced told me what really occurred that Halloween.

I didn't exactly know what had happened that night despite the fact I'd been present in Godric's Hollow. I awoke from my nap in pain and to a strange woman removing bandages from my head.

It seemed the magical backlash which destroyed Voldemort's body- and subsequently part of the house had caused me to get concussed when the ceiling fell through.

I knew immediately magic had saved me- most likely Lily's final protection given I'd been asleep- an ordinary child would have been killed instantly from the blow I received.

As thankful as I was to be alive I wasn't happy knowing what was coming.

When Hagrid appeared, I discovered the woman looking after me was Poppy Pomfrey. In his booming voice- I winced at the pain- he announced that he would be taking Harry and I to Dumbledore. Pomfrey tutted even though she handed me over to the giant.

Crossing the room I saw her pick up a sleeping Harry. Swaddling him in an extra blanket before flicking her wand and muttering an incantation, from the surge of warmth I felt When she repeated it on me I guessed it was a warming charm.

"That charm will wear off in a few hours so make sure they are wrapped up tight. If they don't reach their destination before midnight make sure Dumbledore reapplies it. The night air can be cold in summer. This far north, they could catch a terrible chill in November. If they were older I'd recommend a port key to travel. Are you certain that…contraption is safe?"

"Sure it is. I used it ta' get 'em 'ere." Hagrid said as he carried me down a flight of stairs. I looked around awe as it became clear just where I was.

Hogwarts.

"Don' you worry, Jasmine. You'll see it 'gain when y'ere older. Bet you'll make a cracking witch."

I couldn't see everything with it being so dark, but what I could make out from the darkness was amazing.

The majority of the portraits snored as we went past. A couple shushed Hagrid when his voice disturbed their rest. One portrait that stood out amongst all others was one I recognised from the movies. The fat lady.

She looked nothing like Dawn French who portrayed her in Prisoner of Azkaban. Instead she looked closer in appearance to the woman in the first movie.

A bit disappointing, to be truthful. As I liked the idea of a doppelgänger comedian running around and inevitably driving Gryffindors crazy with her late night strolls.

I also caught a brief glimpse of the main hall as we headed towards the entrance- at least I think it was, the doors were closed. Sir Nicholas also floated by but didn't stop to speak with us.

Getting sequestered into the side car with Harry, nurse Pomfrey fussed over us. She checked several times that neither me or twin could roll out and that we were adequately covered against the cold night air- she wasn't wrong about the temperature, even with the spell in place I wanted to hide my face in the blankets.

I felt terrified when Hagrid took off, the brief moment of weightlessness combined with the breeze that fluttered my hair made me all to aware of what could happen if I didn't stay still. For all the Pomfrey had checked we couldn't roll out I had an awful feeling she hadn't expected us to move.

As dazed as I was, I was still capable of squirming. Harry might be asleep but who's to say he would wake up? If agitated enough I had no doubt either me or my twin could fall to our deaths. Honestly, Dumbledore should have just apparated us to Privet Drive himself. I had a feeling it would be a great deal safer than flying miles above the Earth without even a sodding seatbelt holding us in!

While the flight wasn't eventful- it was beautiful seeing the stars so clearly- the landing did jar me. I'm pretty sure Hagrid had no license to drive a normal motorcycle, let alone a flying one. We touched down hard and I was so relieved when we came to a complete stop.

I closed my eyes as Hagrid stood. Now that there was solid ground beneath me once more I could relax a little knowing I would be facing anymore life threatening experiences for another ten years.

The fact I didn't want to meet the old goat was another factor. I was never quite sure how to catalog Dumbledore- whether he was an old grandfather type man prone to mistakes or a delusional, manipulative old coot with his constant "greater good".

Either way I didn't want to see him. I'd lucked out when he missed mine and Harry's birthday and while he had paid a visit at some point to collect the invisibility cloak I hadn't been awake at the time.

Hearing McGonagall announce the Dursley's were "the worst sort of muggles imaginable" didn't reassure me.

Neither did the fact Dumbledore forgot about the warming charm. Well, technically that was Hagrid but still…

The cold wasn't pleasant and I was more than a little envious my brother could sleep so soundly.

While I did manage to eventually drift off, I wasn't asleep for long. A ear-splitting screech and sound of glass shattering woke me.

Hello, Aunt Petunia.

…

Emerald green eyes, framed with thick black lashes reflected back from the mirror.

Today was 'the' day, July 24th to be precise.

When the post arrived there would be two extra letters.

One would be for me, and one for Harry.

Hogwarts

I was tempted to grab the post myself. Unfortunately there was no guarantee that the 'story' would continue as normal if I did.

Don't misunderstand; I had no intention of 'complying' with the whole mess. But I needed it to be Hagrid who picked us up.

The gentle giant would be the least likely to suspect me of scheming a successful attempt of escaping the Dursley's for the rest of this summer.

I slathered toothpaste on my toothbrush.

I planned to be fully independent. To accomplish this I needed to access to Gringotts. The money that was in the vault would be the solution to many problems. I had no idea if Dumbledore would be able to monitor the account. The first trip to the wizarding bank would require me to withdraw a large amount of galleons. If the account was monitored then Dumbledore would notice if I made more than one withdrawal. Regular transactions would cause suspicion, given Petunia's reaction to anything 'freakish' there was no way she'd let Harry and/or I take regular trips to Diagon Alley.

Using cash wouldn't leave a paper trail.

Brushing my teeth, I mulled over how much time Harry and I would have to ourselves when Hagrid would require a drink after the Gringotts cart ride. It couldn't be much more than thirty minutes. I would have to act quickly in order to get everything I needed.

I would need to separate from Harry immediately after the giant left us. Whilst I'd grown to love my new sibling I didn't trust him not to ask questions, or keep the information given secret. It wasn't that Harry wasn't trustworthy; he was. But he was an open book to any witch or wizard with basic knowledge of legimency. Given that Snape and Dumbledore were so advanced in the subject, any secrets I gave Harry would instantly be plucked from his brain.

If Harry had no idea what I was doing, then the information wouldn't accidently slip. Leaving Harry alone to conduct my business was the best option. This way I could acquire certain items of interest and ask questions, granted I already had a decent knowledge of the magical world but I'd require an alibi for knowing those things. I wouldn't be able to explain knowing how Floo works or how to call the Knight Bus without drawing interest. By being inquisitive, and making a point of searching for answers I'd draw less attention to how I gained my knowledge.

Not that I wouldn't be buying plenty of books anyway. Aside from lack of internet to keep me entertained these would be 'actual' magic books. Another point was that knowledge was power and given there was a dark lord after Harry and I –I hadn't vanquished the bastard personally, but being one of the 'twins who lived' meant he'd be out for my blood- I'd need all the help available.

Aside from books, I'd have to glance at the schools charter. Quills might look nice but they splattered ink alarmingly. I fully intended to use muggle alternatives wherever available –fountain pens would be useful, given they gave the impression without the trouble of dipping repeatedly into an inkwell.

I spat into the sink and rinsed.

Mental checklist complete I snuck back into the bedroom –not the cupboard- I'd shared with Harry for the past seven years.

Whereas in the book Harry had spent the better part of a decade inside the cupboard under the stairs years -and would have likely done the same if I didn't exist- the Dursley's had reluctantly moved us into what had been Dudley's second bedroom.

Although they'd used the excuse that the cupboard was no longer big enough to fit both of us; I'm sure it had more to do with a teacher visiting after I'd dropped a few comments to the Dursleys about nursery and they couldn't call cupboard a cupboard "Teacher says it's wrong we sleep in a bedroom not a cupboard" and "Says she might pay a visit". Harry and I were moved upstairs the next day.

Dudley had to be calmed down with cake and ice-cream. He had not wanted to give up the room. Vernon and Petunia had also appealed to his ego by saying it was a baby's room and he was five, a big boy- I'd snorted at that- surely he didn't want a baby's room. Luckily it had worked, Dudley surrendered the room claiming that we- Harry and I - were babies and could have it.

Other than living arrangements, nothing about the situation seemed to differ too much from the original plot. The Dursley family completely abhorred 'freakishness'. They persistently clung to the ideal of normal.

Any occasion Harry and I erred from this ideal, we were locked in our room. They had at first used the cupboard but it eventually did get to small to fit us both.

Speaking of accidental magic the boa incident at the zoo never happened. Whilst Dudley's birthday had required Harry and me to join the trip to the zoo, I had managed to get the Petunia to let us wander separately; it made the experience more enjoyable for everyone.

When we entered the reptile house after Dudley had proclaimed the animals boring, and dragged his parents away to see the lions. Harry was able to have conversations with the snakes without drawing the Dursley's ire. Given I wasn't a parselmouth I didn't understand a word they were saying and had to ask for translations.

The ability to talk to snakes was very impressive; I was actually envious of Harry's linguistic skill to communicate with the serpents. Talking to a female king cobra was a highlight of the trip.

As we avoided the vanishing glass mess, Harry and I weren't locked up till the summer holidays started. Most of the time was spent in the local library. Given Dudley and his gang had little interest in books it was the only place they didn't visit. It was a sanctuary for both me and my little brother. The one place that bullies never bothered us.

Or more accurately bothered Harry. My brother attempted to run away whenever Dudley and his pals decided to pick on him. They had originally tried to do the same to me. Unfortunately for them I already had experience dealing with brutes like them.

I'd spent most of my previous life being bullied. In the past I'd attempted to ignore them, when that hadn't worked I'd tried to tell an adult. Whilst my parents and teachers had done their best to stop the problem it never worked. As soon as an adult walked away I'd again be at the mercy of whoever decided I fit the 'weakling' category.

No, I'd learned how to deal with bullies - pain. It was the only method I'd never resorted to before; I'd always been too afraid; too afraid of breaking rules, too afraid that I'd be in trouble for defending myself.

It was one of my biggest regrets. I'd never stood up for myself. Being bullied so frequently meant I'd missed class. Whenever it was time to get ready for school I'd feel sick. There wasn't anything physically wrong. I didn't suffer from any ailments that required antibiotics and bed rest. It was psychological.

My final year of high school had a less than sixty four percent attendance record. Although I managed to get eight grade 'C' GCSE's I would have achieved higher marks if I'd actually attended school. I'll never be able to undo that part of my life. I damaged my future to avoid a bunch of assholes. Looking back, even now, I wished I'd had the courage to hit them. To say, "Fuck you!"

It was a mistake I wasn't about to make in this life. When Dudley had attempted to push me around, I pushed back. When he tried to beat me up, I hit and kicked back -usually between the legs.

Adults disapproved of my actions; the whole "Tell a teacher" crap was repeated when I argued I was the victim. They disliked my response of "What good is that? Ok, you punish him, give him detention. Prison doesn't cure criminals, it just teaches them not to get caught."

As a result I often was the one to get detention.

Or at least I did until I changed schools. Fed up with the situation, I played the stunted genius. The one, physiologists say act out, out of boredom. Well I suppose it wasn't a complete lie. Primary school was dull. Given I'd managed to graduate university with an honour's degree, relearning my ABC's could be done with my eyes shut.

I swiped a test paper for sixth graders and proceeded to answer it in front of my teacher.

Thinking it was a joke, that I somehow managed to memorize the answers she'd laughed it off, until I did it again with a different test.

She took it to the Head-teacher who ordered an official test. I aced it.

Within a week, I tested out of primary school and into high school. It might have gone further if I hadn't been stumped with trigonometry. Although I was good at maths I'd always struggled to remember the rules that applied to the subject. Damn it.

Still it was an impressive leap. As it stood I'd be finished with comprehensive muggle school just before I started Hogwarts.

The Dursleys hadn't been pleased. Dudley had thrown a tantrum; he'd wanted to advance years ahead also. Vernon had argued, in the spirit of fairness that I wasn't the only one tested. As a result Harry had also been included in the intelligence testing. At the end it had left the Dursley's thoroughly embarrassed. Harry whilst not reaching my level had managed to test up two years- this may have been due to the fact I'd been teaching him to read and write since potty training. Dudley failed spectacularly, he was actually below standard for his age group as most children in our class could read simple sentences and count to twenty.

As soon as we got back to Privet Drive, he'd bellowed at Harry and me for being smarter than his son. We were grounded for three months.

Although the Dursley's never beat us, that didn't mean they were anything close to nurturing. Harry and I only advanced with our guardians' permission because of neighbourhood gossip. It wouldn't do for such charitable people as the Dursleys to neglect their talented niece and nephew.

If only they knew!

…

Given that I was so special, I was the priority. Vernon and Petunia managed to find a private school which offered what could equate to a scholarship. It was a rare find, all the more tempting as the Dursleys' couldn't/wouldn't go beyond a modest budget. Also the fact that it was a girl's catholic school and the biblical quote 'shalt not suffer a witch' played some part I'm sure.

Harry was no where near as lucky. As he only managed to test up two years he was still in primary school. Petunia told the neighbours it was because they didn't want to divide the family. If Harry left primary school, Dudley would be on his own. Also Harry was still on the lower school curriculum it made little sense to send him to a new school when he could just join a class with the seven to eight year olds.

Another benefit of going to a different school –one a bit further away- was that the Dursley's had to provide me with travel money. Vernon refused to get up an hour earlier just to take me to school. So I was given just enough money to take the bus, which dropped me just a ten minute walk away. What my aunt and uncle were unaware of was that I earlier bus than required and got off a few stops earlier to save money.

Alongside the savings I made, I also supplemented my income with the spare change found in Vernon's and Dudley's pockets on laundry day or checking under the cushions of the sofa and chairs. It astounded me how much money the Dursley's practically threw away. It was common for me to have collected nearly twenty pounds every week.

At first I stored the money underneath a loose floorboard in mine and Harry's room. Unfortunately this was only a temporary solution. Given I knew Harry would discover my hiding space at some point in the future- despite the fact neither of us had many possessions to clutter our room Petunia ordered us to clean the room at least once a week. It was necessary to get a bank account, it wasn't easy, being a child I needed a adult to sign the papers. I also had to get a post box for the bank letters to be delivered to. It wouldn't do to have the Dursleys to find an official letter addressed to me from Barclays bank. I could only imagine their reaction to me having a private savings account –the fact the money was obtained though less than honest means would only make it worse.

I got one of the older girls at school to help me. While most of the pupils came from rich and well to do backgrounds, there were a few that were in the same boat as me. One of them -Jennifer- was in social care. She understood what it was like to have a crappy family and covered for me when we went to the bank. With her acting as my pseudo guardian- I'd been able to rent a post box and open a bank account. I didn't put all my money in the bank however. While I didn't need an adult to deposit money I would need one to make a withdrawal. Instead I stored my extra money as well as my account book in the post box. It was risky, I admit. There was no guarantee that someone wouldn't break into it or my things would be there if whenever it was opened to insert my post. But, I figured a stranger would be better than Harry or the Dursley's finding them.

Harry would question me about it, he'd never approve of my actions despite how poorly we were treated. Although I'd managed to make him less disapproving of my thievery where food was concerned – I'd often swipe crisps and biscuits from the kitchen to share with him- he wouldn't tolerate money. He had morals in spite of lousy role-models and his beliefs would compel him to stop me even if it meant getting me in trouble.

Harry's sense of wrong and right was just another reason to hide my schemes from him. Dumbledore had been able to manipulate Harry into certain situations easily knowing my brother would follow the 'right' path in the end. Maybe during fifth year I'd be able to persuade Harry that the Headmaster wasn't the all-knowing bastard he passed himself as.

Glancing at the little alarm clock on the bedside table that sat between the twin beds I saw it was a little after ten in the morning. Petunia would be up shortly, during the holidays the Dursley's only slept in on the Weekends as Vernon still had to be at work at nine. Today was Saturday so it allowed for an extra hour or two in bed. A slight downside was that Harry and I would be required to make a cooked breakfast. Most of which we wouldn't get to sample.

Deciding to avoid the shrill voice of aunty dearest I woke Harry up myself. He let out a quiet moan as I shook his shoulder, turning and burying his head deeper into the poor excuse for a pillow.

"Harry, Harry it's time to get up."

"Mmm, what?" he asked sleepily as I shook him again.

"Up" I pressed "You need to get up. Petunia will be up soon. Do you want her to yell at us? "

Harry groaned as he sat up, putting on his glasses he blinked as the time on the clock came into focus.

Muttering he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom taking a change of clothes with him. While Harry got dressed I puttered around the bedroom. I had a small pile of books that I needed to return to the library. It was a small concession granted to me, being smarter than most children my age I'd been allowed by the Dursley's to visit the local library provided I still completed my chores. I took advantage of the opportunity to escape from Privet Drive almost daily. I also managed to drag Harry along for most of the visits. I wondered if Harry would be sorted into Ravenclaw given he'd developed a love of books alongside me.

Considering the first Hogwarts letter would arrive today it might be the last opportunity to return the books without risking a fine for them being overdue.

I was once again thankful that the thought of being non-magical didn't last long. Aside from my eyesight which could have been natural and the incident with the birthday cake which could have been Harry or my father trying to make me happy- both unlikely but the thought did occur- it hadn't been to long after being dumped at the Dursley's I managed another magical feat.

Harry and I had been left alone for most of the day- Petunia only deigned to check on us three times a day. I'd been left to suffer a dirty nappy for over an hour – crying hadn't brought any notice – being uncomfortable I'd done my best to ignore the feeling. Miserable I'd started to wish I could wriggle free. I wanted to be clean.

It happened faster than I could comprehend. One moment I was enduring the disgusting feeling of my bodily waste clinging to skin, the next thing I knew the nappy was gone!

I had no idea where it went. When Petunia came to check on me later she was stunned to find me without a nappy. My clothing was still intact so I hadn't wriggled out of it. The answer was obvious; it upset her greatly to have proof I wasn't normal and she spent most of the night trying to find out where I'd banished the nappy to.

Watching her search the room top to bottom was hilarious. It was petty, I know. But I found it very enjoyable to see her so out of sorts. It was only fair considering she'd made me feel so uncomfortable earlier.

Knowing I was a witch was a blessing and a curse. Being magical I meant I could escape the Dursleys, I could go to Hogwarts and learn real magic. Downside was I knew being Harry's twin I'd have a target on my back. Even if I managed to avoid getting involved in Harry's adventures, Voldemort would still want me dead. Granted being a muggle would still place me on his hit list, the only difference was I'd be better able to protect myself and Harry.

I'd never had a younger sibling in my previous life, while I'd been my mother's only child I had been the youngest of my father's four children. Growing up I often wished to be an older sister rather than being the baby of the family. I hadn't realized at the time what pain my words had caused. My mother had never being particularly healthy and had struggled greatly whilst pregnant with me. She had needed a hysterectomy shortly after birthing me. It was impossible for me to have a baby brother or sister.

Maybe that was why I'd been reborn in this world. I mused as I stuffed the books into a backpack.

"I'm dressed." Harry announced re-entering the room.

Turning I saw Harry now dressed in one of Dudley's hand-me-downs, attempting to comb his hair. I rolled my eyes before plucking the comb from his hands, I motioned towards the bed. I doubted a professional hairdresser would be to control that mop. Once he was sat I did my best to reign in the 'rolled out of bed' look. It would be some years before that fashion became popular.

It took several brushes before Harry's hair appeared less unkempt. Although it wouldn't last long, Petunia was less likely to nag about us being un-presentable in public.

She really should focus on her son and husband.

Giving Harry a quick look over, I set the comb back down and picked up my bag. Together we headed downstairs to get breakfast ready.

Let the chaos commence.

Edited 01/11/2015

thankyou to Nee339 for pointing out that little error.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own it.

A/N: Quick shout out to Kine X.

I've done my best to remove mistakes, granted not all the 'there/their' were altered. I think you may have erred also, please check . As a thank you for constructive criticism and proof reading I'll update the next chapter much quicker. It should be up within the next few days.

Regards TP

**Chapter 2 Diagon Alley**

It took a lot of effort not to laugh. After the first letters arrived for Harry and I, the Vernon and Petunia did everything they could to prevent Harry and I getting the post. Without fail at least two new letters addressed to Mr and Miss Potter in the smaller bedroom would inevitably arrive. It didn't matter how many they destroyed or threw away more would come. Some of the letters turned up in the weirdest places, in egg cartons and milk bottles, the latter of which stumped our milkman. Petunia attempted to wave off the strange sight as a joke "Kids…" she shrugged before slamming the front door shut.

If wasn't just our aunt who was struggling with the stress. Vernon had gone so far to nail the letterbox shut. That didn't end too well, not only was it blocking our mail but the Dursleys landed in brief trouble when they missed paying the bill for Dudley's first year at the private school Smeltings.

As well as apologizing for missing payments, the Dursleys had to order a new door. Vernon had been forced to remove all the nails in order to unblock the letterbox after the Smeltings issue. The man realized too late that the holes would let in water – Petunia shrieked at the state of the carpet- when it rained. Vernon cursed long and loud at the expense, muttering darkly about freaks and unnatural nonsense.

While waiting for the joiner to install the door our uncle had to refill the holes and temporarily place a box outside for the mail to be delivered. This helped to explain why we were eventually flooded with letters through the fireplace.

Vernon face puce, bellowed loudly as he tossed Harry, Dudley and I out of the living room, roaring at us to pack our bags. If the letters continued to arrive at the house, then the family would relocate until the letters stopped coming.

Our first stop was one of those travel inns. The Dursley's rented three rooms. I'm sure they told the receptionist that Harry and Dudley would be sharing the twin room considering it would look odd otherwise. In spite of it being cheap I didn't mind the accommodation, given that Harry and I would soon end up on the floor in that hut on the rock soon enough - the next day to be exact.

When morning dawned and we gathered in the dining room for the free breakfast the waiter informed the Vernon that two letters had arrived. I'd quickly shoved the bacon and sausages between two slices of toast, swiping a small bottle of orange juice as we rushed away once more.

"Daddy's gone mad" Dudley moaned as we drove off. Indeed it seemed Vernon had passed the point of no return as he hunched over the steering wheel babbling "Shake them off, shake them off".

Petunia could only look at her husband in dismay. The look worsened when she saw what our next destination was and the gun in the trunk. I had no idea how Vernon got a hold of that weapon considering the UK restrictions on firearms. It was incredibly difficult to purchase a gun. It did make me wonder if there was something less than legitimate about Vernon's acquisition.

Our new destination 'The hut on the rock' was in fact a dilapidated lighthouse. The interior was incredibly dusty. I was thankful I no longer suffered from asthma as the dirt would have defiantly set off my allergies. The Dursleys made their beds in the room upstairs; Dudley was snoring on a couch across the room while –as expected- Harry and I were given two thin blankets to lie on the floor.

Although the day had been warm and sunny, when night fell it turned cold as the wind picked up. Soon enough the heavens opened and rain fell heavily, swelling the sea. As the storm started to rage, waves crashed loudly against the sides of the lighthouse and I curled up against Harry frightened.

It was strange; I used to love watching storms in the past, I'd drag my duvet to the window and watch the clouds light up during the lightning strikes. But now, I was so close to the sea, not inland and instead of being safely inside a warm house I was in a less than stable lighthouse, the fear of being crushed under a tidal wave -of drowning- was very real.

Being wrapped in my twins embrace was soothing. As I listened to his heartbeat I felt my eyelids become heavy. Closing them briefly, I nodded off.

I woke later to Harry shaking me. Blinking the sleep from my eyes I asked what was wrong.

"Nothing" he told me.

Before I could inquire further he pointed to the floor in front of us. As in the story he'd drawn a picture of a birthday cake "Happy Birthday Harry and Jasmine" was written above the eleven candles. I smiled at the sight.

"What's the time?"

"Nearly midnight. Got a wish?"

"Yeah, do you?"

"Always"

Together we started the countdown. "Ten, nine, eight, seven," lightning flashed "six, five," thunder rolled loudly "four, three" any moment now "two, one".

We blew at the picture, dust flying.

BOOM!

The noise woke the Petunia and Vernon who rushed downstairs, Dudley awoke with a start asking about a cannon.

BOOM! BOOM!

The door gave way to Hagrid's knocks. The shape of the giant's body was illuminated briefly by a lightning flash giving him a malevolent appearance. Black beady eyes gazed at us.

As Hagrid entered Dudley scrambled behind his parents. Petunia clutched her precious child close whilst hiding behind Vernon's massive bulk. Our uncle failed to appear intimidating as he shook alarmingly holding the shotgun like a shield instead of pointing it at the intruder.

I was half surprised Vernon didn't accidentally shoot himself considering he held the gun towards him, something that you should never do, even with an unloaded weapon.

It took three tries before our uncle was able to speak. The first attempts were more akin to mouse squeaks as Hagrid pulled out a pink umbrella and proceeded to start a fire.

When Vernon finally found his voice and endeavored for Hagrid to leave, it didn't end well -at least for the Dursleys anyway. Not only did the giant twist the gun barrel ensuring the gun would never fire properly, he gave _both_ father and son pig tails causing them to flee upstairs and barricade the door. Harry and I fell asleep grinning, the warmth from full stomachs and the fire ensuring pleasant dreams.

Things got even better when morning dawned. Breakfast was leftover sausages and butterbeer- Hagrid's pockets were very deep. We also had chocolate cake-unlike his rock cakes Hagrid's chocolate cake was soft and quite tasty. After gorging ourselves Hagrid commandeered the tiny boat that had originally been used to ferry us onto the rock, using a little magic we quickly arrived back on the mainland and caught a muggle train to London.

Seeing Diagon Alley for real- not in the movie or the re-creation in the theme park- was, if I'm honest one of my happiest memories to date.

I_ knew_ what it looked like. I _knew_ where the shops were located having visited the tourist attraction and I was still in awe. There was a feeling to this place; something that I truly doubt could ever be replicated.

As corny and cliché as it sounds it was magic.

Our first stop after exiting the Leaky Cauldron –I made a point of acting shy so I didn't look into Quirrell/Voldemort's eyes- was Gringotts. The ride to our vaults was fantastic, I don't believe any roller-coaster could compare to the thrill I got as we raced underground, taking sharp turns left and right before loop-d-looping past the dragon.

As if the ride wasn't an adrenaline rush, the sight of all the gold in Harry and my trust vaults was staggering. When I asked Griphook, he told me the muggle equivalent in each trust vault was just over half a million pounds!

I'd never had so much money in my life, _both_ of them.

Part of me wanted to dance in joy. I'd never need to worry about getting a job. I'd never have to wonder if I'd be able to pay the bills or buy new clothes or food ever again!

As if that wasn't good enough, I discovered that this wasn't just these vaults for Harry and me. It had been speculated by many fans that there was more to the Potter fortune than just Harry's trust vault. I could now confirm that. Alongside our individual trust vaults for our time at Hogwarts - conveniently placed side by side- and would be refilled every year on our birthdays. There were two other vaults. The main Potter vault that we would gain access to as soon as we reached adulthood and a secondary vault that contained family heirlooms and deeds to several properties.

Knowing this relieved me greatly, especially as both of those vaults were sealed till we were of age and only accessible to blood family. Still that didn't mean my trust vault or Harry's was secure. I made certain to keep my key close and planned to question the goblins later if this was the only copy. In the meantime I would fill my bag with as many galleons as possible.

Thank goodness or rather Merlin for magic. No matter how many gold coins I shoved into the purse it never got too full or any heavier.

As Hagrid explained the currency to Harry, I quietly asked Griphook about who had access rights, and if there were other keys, if so could I recall them. Unfortunately, he couldn't answer all my questions, but given my astuteness he was kind enough to help me set up an appointment with my account manager. I would need to catch the knight bus back to Diagon Alley in two days time. Well, providing Harry and I did to return to the Dursleys. If I had my way we wouldn't be going back to Privet Drive at all.

I barely managed to complete my whispered conversation with the goblin before Hagrid was calling to us to go.

Another quick stop at 713 to pick up a 'package' and our business at Gringotts was concluded.

The wild cart ride had upset Hagrid greatly; the gentle half giant had turned a scary shade of green after stumbling out the cart. Harry and I persuaded him to get a drink and rest awhile. He was reluctant to do so till we reassured him. We told him we'd stop at Madam Malkin's and get our school clothes. Surely the time it took to get us fitted would be long enough for him to take a quick drink before we were finished. I also told Hagrid it might take longer; I wanted to get some other clothes as well. That helped to convince him.

Once Hagrid was out of sight I turned to let Harry know I needed to make a stop in another shop and that I'd meet him in the robes shop. He looked slightly put out till I explained we needed something to put our supplies in –which wasn't a complete lie, we would- and that he could get a wand while I got measured for my clothes. I planned to get more than just the school uniform. A new wardrobe would help me blend better in the wizarding world.

I don't think Harry had noticed some of the disdainful looks we were getting for our muggle attire. Under different circumstances, I wouldn't be bothered- I wasn't a stickler for appearances. I enjoyed wearing comfortable clothes. But if I wanted to stay away from the Dursleys till school began I'd need to fit in. Harry would also need to some extra clothes, but for now I'd let him off the hook.

Once I reassured Harry, I wasn't abandoning him and that I'd get him an un-girly trunk we parted.

Knowing I didn't have a lot of time I moved through the throngs of people quickly. Entering the store I'd seen earlier I was pleased to find I was the only customer. It meant I was able to purchase four trunks –two each; one would be a dud so if/when the Dursleys took them off us we'd be able to access our stuff. As well as requesting that they had lightning charms installed -so we'd be able to carry them easily no matter how much we stored in them- it surprised me Harry had struggled to cart his luggage onto the train each year when this was a standard feature on most magical luggage. I also made sure that two of the suitcases had a 'shrinking' feature that would allow us to carry them incognito.

Satisfied with my purchases, I made a quick stop at an outdoors supply store before I rushed to Ollivander's to get my wand. I had no idea if Ollivander would notice anything unusual about me and I wanted to reduce the chance he'd say something in front of Harry. As it turns out I needn't have worried, I got my wand on the second try, and it was the same one I'd been issued on Pottermore. My wand was rowan, ten and half inches with unicorn hair. "Good for protection" the bespectacled man told me. I also made a point of buying wand-holsters that would appear invisible and would ensure no one would be able to summon either Harry's or my wand away from us.

Wand and holsters paid for I realized it had been roughly twenty minutes since I'd left Harry; so I headed to Madam Malkins. As I entered the store the bell chimed as the door shut behind me. I could see the seamstress measuring Harry as he talked to a boy that I guessed was Draco, a little off to my left. "Hogwarts dear?" the woman pinning Harry's robes looked to me.

I nodded.

She gestured to a couple of chairs and a table of magazines in the far corner. "Take a seat; I'll be with you in just a moment."

Nothing better to do I did as she bid, nodding and smiling to Harry and Draco I picked up the two un-shrunk suitcases and settled down to read one of the 'witch weekly' magazines. I was just getting into some hair care tips from a Madam Primpernelle's article when Draco left, allowing me to take the stool next to my brother.

"You missed Hagrid" Harry informed me as I stepped onto the stool.

"I did?" that surprised me; I hadn't heard him tap on the glass.

"He's got a couple of owls"

I blinked "Two? Two, owls?" I hadn't expected that. While Harry was bound to get Hedwig, I thought the man would make us share her. Or maybe get me another animal- like a cat instead.

"Wait and see" Harry smiled.

"What? You're hiding something. What is it?"

"Trust me. You'll love it."

I looked at him in disbelief. "This is payback, isn't it? For leaving you to come here alone"

"Yes" his smile widened.

"Damn it"

The cheeky sod was still grinning as he left. He'd been annoyed that I'd got my wand without him, but was satisfied I got him a decent suitcase. I made a point of telling him to take it with him when he left- I wasn't about to carry it everywhere for him.

I spent much longer in Madam Malkins than I expected. The kind witch was all too happy to help me put together a new wardrobe. I ended up getting eight sets of wizarding robes, a summer and winter coat and three pairs of pajamas on top of the things required on the Hogwarts list. We debated about color and styles verse practicality. Scotland could get bitterly cold in winter so I ordered trousers instead of skirts. Madam Malkin had protested at first - not because it was against dress code- but because she thought I was a "beautiful girl" and shouldn't try to hide my looks. When I assured her I wasn't upset over my appearance- I truly wasn't, in fact I was very happy, I hadn't been nearly as pretty before and as a result felt much better about myself in this life.

Once I'd nipped that topic in the bud, we compromised. I would purchase two pairs of trousers and two skirts if she'd teach me the warming charms she'd mentioned as she finished taking measurements.

After nearly two hours – Harry was going to murder me! – I left beaming, I was wearing one of my new robes, had a trunk stuffed with beautiful clothes and a list of useful charms.

I found Harry and Hagrid at the ice-cream parlor. My little brother was very put out with me. "Did you buy the shop?" he asked testily. I'd taken so long that he'd managed to complete not only his list of purchases but part of mine as well- glass vials, potion ingredients, telescopes and cauldrons. He'd waited till I reappeared before going book shopping, something I was immensely grateful for. I'd definitely need to make it up to him later.

Hagrid chuckled when he saw me, making me give him a twirl to show-off my new outfit. Color wise I'd preferred earth tones, my current robes were a pale green and going with the nature theme had little leaves embroidered along the edges. It vaguely reminded me of Elvin wardrobe designs in The Lord of the Rings.

The giant complemented me on my attire before telling me about mine and Harry's birthday presents. Like Harry had said Hagrid had bought two owls. The snowy owl was quite obviously Hedwig; the other though was a gorgeous barn owl. I now knew why my brother had been so smug. While it was one of the most common owls, I preferred barn owls to all other breeds.

"Oh thank you." I hugged the giant ecstatic, I thoroughly loved my present.

I cooed at the beautiful bird staring back at me from the cage. "Aren't you gorgeous? Do you have a name?" I asked the animal, reaching out slowly, I gently stroked the feathers.

"No, he doesn't have a name yet" Hagrid told me, the giant was beaming now that he knew I liked my gift.

My smile widened. _A boy! I knew exactly what to call him._

"Jareth" I said firmly. "I think I'll call you Jareth." The bird twittered at me with large eyes.

It took a good ten minutes before I was ready to move. I was such a mushy mess. I was a huge Labyrinth fan and my new pet was perfect. Like Hedwig, Jareth was intelligent and amazingly gentle for such a natural predator.

Not wanting to keep my feathered companion cooped up for the rest of the day as we still had shopping to do, I asked if it would be alright to my bird out.

"Will he come back?" I questioned Hagrid. "Owls are usually wild, and he doesn't know me very well yet."

Harry also wanted to let out his owl; he hadn't named her yet, but didn't like the idea of keeping the bird confined for so long.

Hagrid assured us that they would return. "Wizarding owls" he said as if that explained everything "They nev'a get lost." He told us –methinks he hasn't met Errol- as we released the birds. "Let's go get ya school books"

Harry groaned theatrically when I picked up the pace. "Now she's really gonna buy the shop."

"Don't exaggerate" I rolled my eyes, swatting at him "It'd be pointless to buy that many copies of every book. One of each, on the other hand…"

Harry slapped a hand to his face in askance. "Let's just be clear you're carrying all of them."

"Not much of a deterrent. These trunks have featherlight charms as well as undetectable extension charms."

"Huh?"

"It'll never get heavy and has almost endless space."

"Wow."

Hagrid chortled "Guess you'll be a Ravenclaw, Jasmine"

I played dumb, allowing Hagrid the opportunity to explain the house system at Hogwarts. I didn't blink an eyelash as he badmouthed Slytherin. I already understood his prejudice even if I disagreed with it.

While some Slytherins _may_ be as bad as he made out, I knew that it wasn't all of them. I'd have to figure out a way to minimize the damage that belief would instil in Harry. My brother wouldn't be able to get support from the students in that house if he thought anyone sorted into Slytherin would automatically turn dark. Hell, there was a good possibility I could end up in Slytherin myself! What would happen then?

I hoped the sorting hat would listen to my preferences. I had no desire to end up with the lions or the snakes. Being in either of those houses would cause me trouble. If I ended up in the serpents nest, then I would have to watch my back constantly. While some of the individuals sorted there remained neutral, there were also future deatheaters amongst them. Add in memory charms and mind control…Well it wouldn't end well.

In Gryffindor there was the risk that my presence could negatively affect the relationships the 'Golden Trio' would form. Oh and let's not forget I'd most likely end up being dragged along into some of those life-endangering schemes. Cerberus, troll, dragon, forbidden forest…and that was only part of first year!

As much as I love Harry, I'm not about to let him talk me into following him into death on a constant basis. Unlike my brother, I did not have some incredible destiny. If I went charging into save the day, my name would be engraved on a tombstone before the sun set.

Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff were the better options. The former would grant me some approval; the ravens had the label of bookworms, so being a little _too_ intelligent wouldn't seem suspicious. On the other hand, if the general populous knew how smart I was I wouldn't have an edge, I'd be expected to know everything, and wouldn't be underestimated as often as I needed to be.

In Hufflepuff, I'd be able to fly under the radar. Many people undervalued the badgers. 'Loyalty and Hard work' were nothing to be ashamed over, yet students sorted there were overlooked. The downside to entering that house was that I'd have no influence. There was a good chance no-one would listen to me, if I ever needed to intervene.

Honestly, I hoped I'd end up in Ravenclaw. Don't get me wrong, I had no complaints about the badgers. Although Cedric wasn't my favorite character- the actor had ruined that for me, the whole stalker, creep, vampire vibe- the guy was intelligent- that many OWL's were nothing to sneeze at, and he had the decency to admit when he was wrong-granted it took awhile. In short, Cedric wasn't a bad guy, I just didn't like him and come forth year I'd be persona non grata amongst my housemates when Harry's name came out the Goblet of Fire.

Entering Flourish and Blotts, I headed straight for the man behind the counter. While I could peruse the stacks I had no idea what books were being used for the older students. Given how many school children came through each year it was possible the owner would know the book lists for second years. I had no desire to read that trash Lockhart would assign next year.

As well as buying the reading list for second year, I added a couple of wizarding law books to my collection. Considering how much trouble the Ministry of Magic caused for Harry it couldn't hurt to get a better understanding of certain legislation and any loopholes that may be taken advantage of. I also chucked a couple of Rune and Arithmacy books into the basket. Although the subjects wouldn't be taught till third year I planned to get a head start. I already knew the Nordic runes from my previous life- new age hobbies had there uses! Providing trigonometry didn't make an appearance, I was less inclined to struggle with the mathematics involved in Arithmacy- if it did, I was screwed, even with two lifetimes of lessons, it was still my worst subject.

By the time I made it to the till my basket was full.

"Tha's a lot 'books, Jasmine" Hagrid whistled.

"Sure you got enough books, sis?" Harry asked eyeing my miniature mountain. "You might have missed one."

"Nope. I'm finished."

Unlike Harry, who'd only attempted to add one extra book- Hagrid had admonished him when he caught sight of the title "Hexes and Jinxes" tugging him away from the shelf. I'd smuggled the same book into my pile, on the sly.

I made a point of questioning Hagrid about the dragons in "Fantastic beasts and where to find them" as the shopkeeper rang though my purchases. The conversation on the fire-breathing reptiles distracted him when the more questionable books when into my bag.

I'd make sure to gift Harry his book later. Of course I'd gotten myself a copy, as well. I was quite eager to learn how to make someone belch slugs. Dudley would be a prime candidate for the position, I could tell Harry was eager to take some revenge for all the bullying he'd endured over the years. It was a pity that said revenge would never happen. After first year we'd be unable to cast magic outside school, and while seeing Dudley get comeuppance would be a delight to watch, I did not want to spend a moment longer with the Dursleys than necessary.

Now our shopping was completed Hagrid was ready to return us to the Dursleys. I managed to persuade him to let us have dinner with him in the Leaky Cauldron.

I argued that our relatives might have already eaten, and it wouldn't be fair to make Petunia cook a meal for us so late, when we could eat at the pub. I also mentioned I needed to change my clothes again as I'd draw attention wearing robes in the muggle world.

In reality that was just an excuse to transfer all my stuff into my other suitcase. Vernon would not hesitate to locking our stuff away should we return, and I'd need my wand with me to summon the Knight-bus. I planned to use my owl to send a letter to the Dursleys asking if we could stay with 'our kind' till school starts. As long as Petunia replied in the affirmative- we'd need written proof- we'd be able to spend the rest of the holidays outside Privet Drive.

I planned to go to Godric's Hollow. It was the only place I could think of that would hide Harry and me away from anyone who'd demand we return to our relatives. I had considered the Shrieking shack, but it was too close to Hogwarts and Dumbledore. The house where Lily and James had died was protected –it was considered a national treasure, and given how young Harry and I was at the time, it was unlikely anyone would believe we remembered living there. It was possible that we'd be able to enter. The house legally belonged to us, even though it was under Ministry protection and as neither Harry nor I intended on causing harm to the place, we could theoretically live there safely.

A couple of drinks of Ogden's finest were all it took to get Hagrid pliable- granted his flagon was decidedly larger than average. He was open to the suggestion of letting Harry and I catch the bus home. He wanted to accompany us at first, an idea I quickly shot down. The Dursleys would not be happy to see him; after all he had left two of them with a rather _self-conscious_ state. When he had difficulty understanding what I meant, I cast a glance around the pub before I murmured "Pig-tail" quietly.

That convinced him.

Hagrid bid us farewell as we boarded, encouraging us to come visit him when school started. We waved to him through the window as the bus pulled away. I waited till we were three streets away before I pressed the bell. Grabbing my trunk, I gestured to Harry to do the same, bewildered he did as I wished and we got off at the next stop.

"Jasmine, what are you doing? This isn't our stop; we're no where near Privet Drive."

"We're not going back to the Dursleys" I told him as we walked away from the bus stop.

"But we have to. There's no where else we can go. Hotels won't take us, we're too young."

"I know. Look I found something in one of those books I bought." I looked around; making sure no one was watching us, before I pulled Harry into a small side street. Messing his hair to hide the scar I begged him to "Just trust me, and don't ask questions till we get off." I pulled out my wand.

"Jasm…"

BANG!

A large purple bus appeared in front of us. The conductor –not Stan Shunpike, but an older gentleman with a rather round belly - announced "Knight-bus, emergency travel for the stranded witch or wizard. Where will you be traveling to today?"

"Two tickets to Godrics Hollow please" I requested as Harry and I boarded. Taking a window seat while Harry popped our trunks down, I got out my purse to pay.

Once Harry was seated the bus took off. My brother yelped as Ernie slammed down on the gas pedal, racing down streets and taking sharp corners that caused us both to grip the bars tightly. The ride was more reminiscent of a roller-coaster than any form of public transport I'd ever taken.

A journey that should have taken hours could be over in minutes providing there wasn't a long line of people in front of you. Unlike set bus routes, the Knight-bus operated under the first come, first serve rule. This could be annoying if another passenger was heading in an alternate direction. Rather than stopping at whichever location was closest the bus would double back.

It was just my luck that such a thing would happen today. By the time Harry and I arrived at Godrics Hollow the sun had long since set. We had to stumble around in the dark until we found the house. Harry cursed me all the while; I refused to explain what was going on until I knew if we could stay here.

The protection over the remains of the cottage wasn't visible. The only reason I knew it was there was because I could _feel_ it. Magic was energy- or at least that is what I could equate it to- because I was new to this world- to magic- I could sense the wards surrounding the building; it gave a pleasant pulse of energy outwards.

I approached it slowly, reaching a hand out in front of me, ready to pull back if the wards gave the slightest protest to my presence. As my hand touched the barrier I felt it pop - much like a bubble. I stilled, when I was reasonably certain I wasn't about to get zapped for trespassing, I moved forward.

Nothing happened.

Taking another step over the threshold I waited a few minutes before I pulled out my 'spare' trunk. I set it on the floor and tapped my wand against it twice to un-shrink it. When the magic didn't set off the wards I called out to Harry telling it was safe to come in.

I rummaged through my trunk till I found what I was looking for. I'd made a point of placing it at the very bottom, underneath all my robes just to be doubly sure no-one would find it if anyone discovered my second trunk. The tent was very similar to what the Weasleys had used during the Quidditch World Cup. It was effectively a small house and would be a perfect place for Harry and me to stay till September.

Speaking of my little brother, he was currently gaping at the sight. He kept on looking at the outside of the tent before sticking his head back through the flaps. Harry spent a good time trying to wrap his head around the sight. It was very amusing to watch. He kept opening and closing his mouth, much like a goldfish. It reminded me how characters would react to the TARDIS in Doctor Who. The whole, 'it's bigger, on the inside'.

"So…" I began "You wanted to know, what we're doing here?"

He remained speechless.

"Harry? Harry?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face. "Earth to Harry"

"Huh?"

I shook my head. "You wanted me to explain what we're doing here." I repeated myself.

He nodded in affirmative.

Settling down in a couple of chairs, I outlined my plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Seriously I need to repeat, 'I don't own it' in every chapter? I think I'll store the clipboard in future, saves typing.

**Chapter 3 – Kings Cross**

Two days after our first outing in the magical world we returned to Diagon Alley. We'd spent the last couple of nights at Godrics Hollow. Considering the tent I'd bought featured a fully stocked kitchen neither Harry nor I had to go shopping in town, instead we remained inside and practiced some of the spells listed for first years

When our owls returned, Harry quickly named his companion Hedwig. He'd briefly opened the History of Magic book, only to discard it less than ten minutes later laughing. "This is a joke, right?" he asked through giggles. "These can't be real names, who'd call their kids that?"

When I glanced at the book to check, I could see why he doubted the legitimacy, those _were_ strange names, it was no wonder there had been so many 'dark' wizards and witches, they must have been bullied terribly as children.

Of course 'light' wizards weren't much better. Several of the ones listed had done some truly stupid things. Had these people had any idea the trouble they'd caused? The witch trials were just one of the many incidents. It might seem funny if _you_ couldn't be burnt to death, but for the innocent women and occasional child who'd been caught up in the hysteria…

Yeah, it wasn't a good thought. That book was put aside.

My appointment at Gringotts went well. While Harry and I had both travelled back to Diagon Alley, my sibling was only interested in refilling his purse and continuing his shopping adventures- no doubt he'd buy plenty of sweets and wizarding tricks from Zonko's.

Before entering the bank I'd dragged Harry back to Madam Malkins- while I'd already purchased a 'wizarding' wardrobe Harry only had school robes, my little brother had protested alarmingly, he thought wizarding robes were more akin to dresses. Granted he had a point- fashion wise the magical world was _seriously_ behind the times. Unfortunately he had little choice in the matter if he wanted to fit in, unlike Harry I was already dressed in one of my new outfits and wasn't drawing much attention. I made him get three sets- ordering him to change into one immediately before we left the store. I had to keep swatting his hand away when he started tugging on the fabric.

As we entered the bank, we nodded to the Goblin guards who were momentarily surprised at the acknowledgement. Fanfiction it seemed had been a wealth of accurate information, treating goblins with respect went a long way in improving your dealings with them. A fact that should have been obvious considering they controlled the majority of the magical worlds finances.

Harry wasn't fully aware of the reasons for my visit. As I crappy as it was, I intended to keep him in the dark for most of it. Until my brother was capable of shielding his thoughts and developed some skill lying he'd remain out of the loop. Harry was a terrible actor, if he doubted Dumbledore was being less than honest, the old man would immediately know and it would lead back to me.

Granted I was right to be suspicious of the old man. For both mine and Harry's vaults there was a secondary key for each. Rather than having the spare keys recalled, I asked for new ones to be made and restricted access to family only.

I suggested to Harry that it was possible that the spare keys existed for emergencies, but I wasn't about to chance it and I didn't believe he should either. Once the new keys were received Harry went to his vault. Meanwhile I continued to ask questions.

With regards to the locked vaults, we couldn't be deemed eligible for emancipation until we turned fifteen at the earliest. This was because we needed to sit our OWL's before we could be considered as adults. While it may be possible to take our tests earlier, we'd need at least two passing grades to meet the requirements stated by the Ministry of magic.

The wills of James and Lily Potter were sealed and as such could not be opened until we were of age or received permission from the government to unseal them. Something that I knew would be impossible so long as Dumbledore had Fudge's ear.

Out of other options I asked about contracts and lawyers. Gringotts did have the ability to draw up legal papers outside of wills. It just wasn't a service many wizards requested. Goblin contracts weren't popular due to the price tag and the fact they were often magically binding. They held even more clout than most, as any witch or wizard who broke the terms and conditions often ended up heavily fined or worse, a squib.

Neither of these things worried me as the contract was going to be drawn up on my behalf against Petunia –she couldn't lose what she never had! As for the money, I was sitting on a mountain of gold. The price of fifty galleons for one piece of parchment didn't make me bat an eyelash.

Of course I asked for a list of terms and conditions beforehand. If I failed to read the fine print, it could cause me trouble later. Reading the document thoroughly, I discovered there was an additional fee, if I wanted more than one copy - I needed at least three in case someone tried to destroy or lose the original. Also I'd have to return to Privet Drive in order to get the contract signed. While it was possible for magical contracts to be drawn up for or against non-magical individuals, it needed magic to draw upon as it was signed. If Petunia signed it without me present, then the contract would be considered void as it needed magic to activate.

I dreaded the thought of returning to the Dursleys. Even though they did not want us living with them I was uncertain if they'd be willing to let us go. I still remember the day Harry and I woke up on their doorstep.

Neither Petunia nor Vernon wanted anything to do with 'our sort'. The only reason they kept Harry and I for the better part of ten years was due to the 'protection' it granted us. Dumbledore hadn't been too specific in the letter, the headmaster made it sound as though _we_ gave _them_ the protection and not the other way round.

The memory was a particularly strong and bitter one. As babies Harry and I were very vulnerable, we had barely mastered how to walk and the Dursleys were tempted to drop us off on a random location –Vernon had vetoed an Orphanage on account of protecting normal children from our freakishness. It was only Petunia's worry that they were watching the house that stopped him from getting rid of us then and there.

Knowing I wasn't wanted was bad enough, but the thought they'd abandon us to potential death by exposure to cold and starvation…

I could see why Riddle hated muggles so much.

It took _me_ a lot of effort not to sink into mass murder. I think the only reason I didn't was because of Harry. Despite my initial reluctance, I'd grown attached to my little brother. I didn't want to frighten him or twist his thinking. The boy was innocent and while I'd have to endure his annoying noble ideas and reckless behavior in future, it was a better alternative than damaging Harry's psyche. I had no desire to create another Voldemort.

Of course if the Dursleys were unfortunate to die in some accident later, I wouldn't mourn them.

I elected to return to Privet Drive alone. Although Harry had wanted to come with me, I argued that he'd need to stay behind to rescue me later if I didn't come back. We'd managed to cast the unlocking charm- not that it was necessary as we both had learned to pick locks whilst at the Dursleys in order to use the bathroom at night.

Seeing the logic in the situation he complied- reluctantly.

"Don't worry" I told him "I'll be back soon"

"Hopefully", Harry tacked on.

"I will." I added firmly. "We're going to seaside tomorrow. So it wouldn't do for me to be late back or we'll miss our ride."

Harry snorted "Not much of a reason to come back. That Ernie bloke drives mental."

"You enjoy the Gringott's cart ride; I don't understand what's so bad about the Knightbus."

"Err, let me think…crashing, yep that's it"

"The Knightbus hasn't crashed"

"Yet"

I rolled my eyes at his immaturity; this was coming from someone who'd soon be performing death defying tricks on a stick of wood. My little brother had already been drawn into Quidditch. Our latest visit to Diagon Alley had let him witness a group of wizards taking off on their new brooms. That combined with his earlier conversation with Draco and later Hagrid about the game had suckered him in. He was already reading Quidditch through the Ages, and had the supplies list not specifically stated first years couldn't have their own brooms he would have gone and got one immediately.

Knowing they gave flying lessons in first year had calmed him somewhat. He was willing to wait before trying to fly alone. Given I wasn't overly fond of heights, I'd be unable to help much if anything went wrong, plus I reminded him we were trying to keep a low profile. Flying, even in a wizarding village was bound to draw _some_ attention.

My return to the Privet Drive was thankfully brief. Our relatives were not the least bit happy. When Hagrid had commandeered the boat he'd removed the only way the Dursleys had off the island. They'd had to flag down a lifeboat to rescue them. Although Dudley had enjoyed the experience, his parents had been mortified as the captain had apparently given them a stern talking to about taking foolhardy actions.

The local residents had long known the lighthouse was structurally unstable, had Vernon informed anyone where he was taking us –which he should have done when he rented the boat- he would have been warned away. Not tying the boat up properly was another mark against him. Although the vessel had in deed been secured – I'd tied the damn knot myself- the Dursleys couldn't tell the captain he'd let a stranger take his niece and nephew. He'd settled for the excuse that the boat had drifted away.

By the time the lifeguard had finished chewing him out; Vernon had been reduced to a quivering mess. He was lucky that charges hadn't been pressed for child endangerment. Technically he should have been, he'd broken more than one law in the time Harry and I lived with the family. I could only guess the incidents were purposefully being hushed up.

Vernon had seen me first; I'd been reduced to sitting on the doorstep waiting for them to return from shopping. Having two days to come to terms with the events that occurred hadn't been enough to calm his anger. The mammoth of a man had stomped up the path and dragged me inside –no doubt on Petunias orders, heaven forbid the neighbours see.

As soon as the door shut- the screaming began. My uncle's face turned redder the more he yelled. Although no one could see inside the house I doubted anyone on the street couldn't hear his bellows. The heavy-set man raved at me about how what low-life un-grateful little spawns we were. He didn't even bother to ask where Harry was, or if my brother was well. He just continued insulting us.

It was only as he began repeating that age old topic that he gave us a roof over our head that I interrupted. Normally I would have let the man continue, as it was though, it would be better to broach the topic of getting rid of Harry and me for the rest of summer now, while he wanted us gone.

Vernon's eyes bulged to incredible proportions when I made to stop him. Given the way his arms twitched I was willing to bet he wanted to smack me for my audacity. He restrained himself from laying a finger on me- probably realizing that I'd resort to using my 'talents' should he dare. Unlike Harry I would have no qualms against defending myself.

Before he could re-start, I quickly explained the 'camping' trip story I'd decided on. Summer camps did exist in the muggle world so it was possible for them to believe something similar existed in the magical world also. Spinning the tale, I made it sound as though it was more like summer school, the Dursley's would be less likely to agree if the trip was something we would enjoy. I called the Gringotts contract a 'permission slip' Petunia would need to sign; being the biological family member it meant we'd require her signature.

Thankfully the contract was rather vague; I'd made no mention of the topic - outside of staying in the magical world, restrictions- who or where we stayed or the how long contract was valid for -I didn't want to have to buy another one every year!

The only thing I had mentioned was that the Dursleys would be contacted when we needed to be collected from Kings Cross at the end of the school year. Naturally I left out the fact it would be me sending that letter, and not someone official. I hadn't wanted to include that bit, but given Mrs Weasley's tendencies she'd find it odd if our relatives didn't arrive to collect us after a year apart.

Petunia was hesitant to sign at first. The Dursleys were unconvinced this 'camping trip' was legitimate, mainly because they wouldn't have to fork out any money. Again I persisted saying "The camping trip will allow us the opportunity to meet our classmates and adapt to that world." and "The trip won't cost you anything because our parents had already arranged for us to go to Hogwarts after we were born."

I did my best not to state anything untrue, making eye-contact throughout. Avoiding their gaze might have tipped them off and blatant lying was out. I was uncertain how much Petunia knew or remembered from when her sister went to school. So trying to claim the trip was tradition was impossible. I was forced to answer honestly without detailing the circumstances. Basically I pulled out every piece of bullshit I could think of to make them agree.

It took nearly three hours of answering their questions –most of which surrounded money- before I was able to get Petunia to sign the contract.

I quickly signed the line underneath, activating the magic. The text glowed once to show it had confirmed- something Petunia was quite upset about. She hadn't liked the thought of placing her name on something unnatural. While I didn't tell her it was a goblin contract, I did tell her it was standard for our kind. Also should Harry and I get another permission slip in future -Hogsmede- I would request it be on normal paper.

Not wanting to wear out my welcome more than I already had I picked up the contract and left. I waited till I got round the corner of the street before doing a little dance in happiness. Free. We were free!

Harry and I spent the rest of August away from the Dursleys. Although it was officially the summer holidays and children were often seen wandering the streets, I decided early on it would be strange for Harry and me to never be seen without an adult. So we made a point in varying our travels. When we weren't visiting the seaside or Diagon Alley – usually the former as it didn't require robes - we remained inside the tent. We'd gotten a hang of most spells listed in the first year compendium, and we'd attempted a couple of potions with questionable results. Whoever compared cooking to potions was wrong. It was a lot more complex, even the basic cure for boils could have disastrous consequences which we discovered after Harry singed his eyebrows- fortunately they did grow back.

It was best summer we'd ever had which probably explained why the days past so quickly; the night before we were due at Kings Cross we'd had the annoying task of repacking. Both Harry and I had accumulated a lot of new possessions over the summer, which meant it took longer to put everything away. While most of our stuff could stay in the tent without getting damaged when it was collapsed, we wouldn't be able to unpack it at Hogwarts if we forgot any of our school supplies.

Once we'd separated our belongings into two piles- Hogwarts and home and packed them. I emptied the fridge; there was nothing worse than going away and coming back to find a semi-sentient life form growing out a milk carton. Supper that night was sandwiches with the last of the bread. We'd have to buy breakfast on the way to the station.

September 1st dawned far earlier than I'd liked. I had spent most of the night tossing and turning. Despite my best efforts, I was unable to sleep easily. I was worried about the sorting. The sorting hat was bound to keep my secrets so the memories of my previous life were safe.

The problem was where he'd place Harry and me. As far as I knew Harry was still a possible Gryffindor, but had my existence changed that. Harry was more bookish than he was in canon. Also I'd taught my brother how to sneak around, how to lie better. Would that lean the hat more to place Harry in Slytherin?

I didn't know, and it scared me. Until Riddle's diary was destroyed I needed the future to follow the story.

We left for London just before seven, while we could have taken the Knightbus we agreed it would be better if we used non-magical travel. While it was very possible the bus would be filled with people traveling to London, there was a chance we'd be late arriving. Muggle travel in this case was more reliable. We released our owls from their cages before leaving the house.

It took us roughly three hours to get there from Godrics Hollow- the wizarding village was located on the edge of Weston-Super-Mare – we arrived at Kings Cross with nearly forty minutes to spare. Taking advantage of the time, Harry and I decided to treat ourselves to a second breakfast and buy some sandwiches for lunch- although we'd already tucked into some pastries when we stopped at a small coffee shop we weren't sure how long it would take to get to Hogwarts and our stomachs were growling loudly.

Getting two large 'B.E.S.T.' sandwiches and two roast chicken salads from a café just outside the train station we also stopped in a Jack Fultons for crisps and multi-pack of drinks. It was cheaper than buying in bulk.

Content with our pickings Harry and I made our way to Platform 9 3/4. Boarding the red steam engine was easy. Rather than wait to be rescued by the Weasleys, I'd asked - in front of Harry- Madam Malkin during our last excursion how to board the train.

Finding an empty carriage we shoved our trunks and empty cages and settled down for the trip. Looking out the window we watched other children with their parents saying goodbye on the platform.

I took hold of my brother's hand as his expression saddened. It was obvious he longed for our parents to be present to bid us farewell also. Just before five to eleven a bunch of redheads burst thorough the barrier, struggling with their luggage in the rush to board. They were followed by a woman and a little redheaded girl who could only be Molly and Ginny Weasley.

Given the way the former's eyes searched the platform, I could only assume she was looking for Harry and I, judging her panicked expression she must think we missed the train. It seemed as though Harry's first run in with the Weasleys had been arranged by Dumbledore. Not _too_ surprising as I'd always found it odd how the Molly had flouted the statute of secrecy in the books. I was tempted to lock the carriage door to prevent Ron from entering. I had no doubt we'd be paid a visit at some point, despite the fact Harry and I had passed several empty compartments before choosing one in the middle.

"What do you think that was about?" Harry asked me.

"What?"

"The lady on the platform," Harry clarified "She seemed scared of something."

I played dumb "The red-head?" When Harry nodded "Dunno, she did have a girl with her, maybe she got separated by the crowd. Or she didn't know to walk through the barrier. I mean we wouldn't if I hadn't asked beforehand."

"Maybe" Harry agreed with my logic.

_He has no idea!_

Less than ten minutes after the train pulled out of the station we had a knock on the door. Without waiting for a response an awkward looking boy opened the door asking to join us. The older boys behind him - twins - gave him a nudge, urging "Ronnikins" to behave before wandering off.

Not wanting –"Ron Weasley" – he introduced himself -to gawp at me the entire ride I informed Harry I was going to get changed. While I didn't like Ron I knew Harry would need the other boys friendship, at least till Sirius was free. Also I had no desire to be in an enclosed space with the rat bastard responsible for ten years of neglect and abuse. I might follow though with one of my many dark imaginings.

"I'll be back soon." I told Harry grabbing my trunk, shutting the door behind me I went to look for the toilet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go again...I don't own it.**

**Chapter 4 The sorting**

Changing into my Hogwarts robes so soon after leaving the station was one of the best and worst decisions I'd ever made. I'd had to wait a good thirty minutes before I was able to get dressed. It seems the majority of students had the same idea, the empty carriages were no-longer available as girls and boys got booted out into the corridor while their friends got ready.

I'd managed to join some third year girls who were willing to share as we took turns standing guard at the door. Locks were not infallible and some boys could get very perverted.

Given my robes had no house colors they could easily tell I was a first year and obviously nervous about starting school.

Patricia Stimpson and Alicia Spinnet were the only two I recognized - granted the former had only been mentioned once in the books, – the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor respectively offered their assistance if I was sorted into either of their houses.

It was a bit of a bonding experience as the older girls were very kind and helpful, even showing me a couple of spells so I could style my hair in a graceful up do without having it fall out.

Magic was so awesome!

Without my presence in the carriage, events remained mostly the same. When I returned I found that both Draco and Hermione had stopped by. On the other hand I'd missed the witch and her cart of goodies.

Harry and Ron were quick to tell me all the details when I asked about the mess- there were sweet wrappers all over. It amazed me they'd managed to eat so much in such a short time. I'd only been gone _that_ long.

Thankfully Harry had thought about me and bought some chocolate frogs from the trolley and I still had the lunch I'd purchased in London so I wasn't going to starve.

Harry and Ron played a few games of exploding snap while I tucked into my meal; I took care not to get my new clothes dirty, although I could clean them I'd prefer not to show off my skills. While I'd flown through my non-magical education, I didn't want to be known for my advanced magic ability. There were perks to masquerading as an average eleven year old.

Although the chances of me being able to pretend were lowered considering Dumbledore most likely knew I'd completed my muggle education. I'd never flaunted my use of magic. Even when Harry and I stayed in Godrics Hollow I'd cast several spells half-heartedly, at least in front of Harry. When he fell asleep I'd left the tent and practiced in the cottage upstairs.

I'd been leery at first, the stairs had creaked alarmingly the first time Harry and I had explored the cottage. The ground floor remained in much the same state as ten years ago. The second floor; as I climbed had been –at least for a time- exposed to the elements. Preservation charms and wards kept the roof falling down completely by re-enforcing the wood and blocking out the bad weather.

There were items missing in some of the rooms-no doubt the result of witches and wizards swarming the site for collectables or expensive trinkets to sell.

It was one of the issues I'd addressed in Gringotts along with publishing rights. Unfortunately most of the items would never be retrievable not only because of the amount of time that had passed but also because I'd need to prove they'd been taken illegally. As for all the articles and books published I couldn't make any claims till I became an adult. Getting involved earlier would require a lawyer, something that would require permission from my _magical_ guardian Dumbledore. It seemed all roads lead back to the supreme Mugwump.

I was no where near ready to go against the headmaster. Not yet. So downplaying my abilities was the best option available at present. I figured staying in the top ten students of my year would be my best bet. My essays and written exams would be the place to showcase my intelligence; I'd never be able to claim difficulty in that area of learning when I'd achieved an A level in English.

Spell casting was trickier. Even with all my knowledge I still struggled with some spells. Granted I was pretty sure I was closer in skill to second or third year students. At least I was advanced in Charms and Transfiguration. Other subjects I couldn't confirm until we started classes. That was part of the reason I fished another book out of my suitcase after lunch. Runes wouldn't be taught till third year, which gave me plenty of time to memorise the other runic alphabets. I hoped that by focusing on this subject would help me to test up when third year rolled round.

I'd need two OWL's to become emancipated. History of Magic should be easy enough considering there was only one book required for the entire subject. I'd just need to study up on the names and dates to pass. While there were other classes I could attempt to excel in I doubted the teachers would be willing to let me skip a year. Hermione had never managed to do so, even though she was obviously smart enough.

Being interested in Runes now and willingly studying the subject before signing up to the class might just give me the edge needed.

Or it would if I could focus. It seemed each game Harry and Ron played got louder with every sentence I read. They'd moved on from chocolate frog cards and Ron's search for Agrippa -He'd looked at me as I opened my sweets, like I'd give him what he wanted if I found it. As if.

The next topic had been Quidditch. Dear Merlin, hadn't I endured enough. Harry had spent most of the summer waxing poetic about the game. Don't get me wrong I'd enjoyed watching the games in the movies, but in reality the players moved so fast it would be like watching formula one racing. A few quick zooms around the track and it was all over. Let's not forget, bludgers were flying equal opportunity time bombs.

In the end I closed my book and left to find a empty compartment or quieter one. At least that had been the plan. Instead I bumped into Hermione and got involved in the search for Neville's toad which had yet to be found.

She seemed surprised when I suggested asking the older students for help. I'd taken her back to the compartment where Alicia Spinnet had been –I suppose there's irony involved somewhere considering I'd just left two Quidditch mad idiots only to run into the Gryffindor house team. It seems Wood was calling a early meeting this year.

The captain was suspicious until it came out we were first years and had yet to get involved in house rivalry. Not even sorted yet and we were being categorised into groups of us and them. Honestly I was tempted to fire a hex at the git, just for the attitude.

A quick "Accio" was all it took and the amphibian was flying through the air towards us. Crisis of the missing pet resolved, Hermione and I left the Gryffindors to plot their next game tactics and take the slimy creature back to his owner. Once Trevor the toad was returned to a tearful Neville, I spent the next couple of hours conversing with him and Hermione. It was nice to talk to people about something other than Quidditch.

Neville was shy and didn't talk much. We discovered he was particularly fond of Herbology, he'd spent a good chunk of his childhood inside greenhouses as a result he knew most plants by sight and the best way to process them for ingredients. It was a pity I wouldn't share that class with him as some plants were particularly dangerous and a warning before handling some of those specimens would be preferred.

Hermione despite her initial impression wasn't much better. While it seemed too many she was a bossy know-it-all, it was in fact a cover for her low self esteem. I could empathise with her. Although I wasn't as book smart at her age I had been above the standard intelligence level for my age group. I'd been isolated as a result, and I recognised some of the coping methods she used.

That didn't mean she didn't annoy me slightly. Mentioning the books that Harry and I appeared in was one mark against her. Just because I expected the looks and questions that would inevitably follow didn't mean I enjoyed them. Like Harry talking about that Halloween was a sore spot for the both of us.

Lily and James Potter might not have been my _real_ parents but I'd grown to care for them in the year I'd lived with them. I hadn't wished for them to die. Any attempt to divert their deaths had failed and even though I knew Harry needed that protection to survive it hadn't lessened the guilt I felt.

Pettigrew didn't have a dark mark. At least he hadn't during the time he visited before we went into hiding. Moody was a paranoid bastard and had searched each Order member for the tattoo once it became known how and where Voldemort marked his followers. He'd even attempted to check Harry and me when we got dragged along to one of the meetings. At first I thought the lack of mark on Peter might mean this universe was different from I knew. The guy could be completely innocent in this timeline. Of course in the end I found out different. Peter must have received the mark after he sold us out.

The fact that I'd dropped my guard once was more than enough to teach me to be wary of anyone in future. So while I spent the next couple of hours conversing with Hermione I was under no illusion we'd be best friends. Had I met her before my death, it might have been possible. I'd been just like her, following the rules, rarely questioning adults why things worked the way they did.

I wasn't so naive anymore, and until Hermione was willing to bend the rules and realize adults _don't_ always know best and books _don't_ hold _all_ the answers, our friendship would be tentative.

That didn't mean to say my conversation wasn't completely enjoyable. Hermione had memorized all the books for first year so there was plenty to talk about. She was also eager to show off the spells she'd managed to cast.

While I didn't show everything I could do I did demonstrate the levitation charm. Hermione mastered the spell quickly. We ended up having a competition, drawing Neville into the game as we built little towers out of playing cards. It was simple, childish fun. The game helped build bond between the three of us and allowed me a small opportunity to relax from worrying.

I only wished it lasted longer. The sky had turned dark and the train started slowing down as we drew into Hogsmede station. I said goodbye to Neville and Hermione as I went to re-join Harry.

My brother was more than happy to see me. As I re-entered the carriage I saw he had changed into his Hogwarts robes and was alone. Harry all but smothered me in a hug. He'd been worried when I hadn't come back sooner, thinking he'd upset me by ignoring me –sinking into the hug I assured him this wasn't the case.

"I'm not mad you're making friends Harry" I told him. "In fact I think _I've_ made some friends. You remember the girl that stopped by asking about the toad? I met her and got talking about books."

"So _that's_ why it took you so long to come back. Figures"

"Oi!" I pulled out of the embrace to Gibb's slap him. "I'm not that bad. At least with me the conversations not limited to one topic. Quidditch is all you talk about."

"How can you not like Quidditch?" Harry asked bewildered.

"I never said I didn't like it. I just don't believe the world revolves around sports. Look at what happens with football and tennis in summer. It's always on TV. They cancel cartoons so we all have to watch a ball get whacked back and forth."

"Since when do you watch TV? The Dursleys never let us join them; we always have chores to do."

"Not the point Harry." I sniffed. "I just don't think the worlds going to end if I don't get caught up in the craze like you and Ron. Speaking of, where is Ron?" I questioned just as the train came to a stop.

"He went to get changed." Harry tugged our trunks down.

"He couldn't change here?"

"He left his trunk with his brothers"

"Ah" that might explain why he hadn't come back. No doubt he was being held up by the twins.

Side by side we made our way off the train. The sun had now set and the Scottish air was so cold I could see my breath as I stepped onto the platform. I was thoroughly grateful for the warming charms Madam Malkin had taught me as I pulled my robes tighter around me. Taking out my wand I muttered the incantation as I waved the wand over both myself and Harry.

Harry gaped for a second before realization hit, and he thanked me.

"It's a standard warming charm." I told him raising my voice to be heard over Hagrid's booming call for first years.

Taking the giant's advice we left our trunks and owl cages in the small pile that had formed near the front of the train- it seemed most first years had expected to carry their luggage the rest of the way.

Following the line Harry and I met back up with Ron who continued to look unkempt despite changing into Hogwarts robes. The ever present smudge –floo powder?- decorating his face.

Ron wasted little time in asking where I'd been, according to him Harry had wanted to come searching for me, worrying I'd left the train without him. Ron had reassured my brother I couldn't have left the train as it didn't stop till Hogsmede station.

Irritation welled up within me. This was why I'd never liked Ron. He made it sound all about him. How _he_ helped Harry. Like I was one of those villains in a black and white picture, plotting evil deeds as I twirled a mustache -let's ignore the fact I'm a girl and far less likely to have facial hair or that both Harry and I were on the same train at the same time. I was definitely telling the sorting hat, not to put me in Gryffindor - Ronald Weasley would be dead in a week otherwise.

As we got closer to the pier where the boats bobbed in the water I was able to put aside my annoyance as I caught my first glimpse of Hogwarts castle. Each window I could see from this angle was illuminated, allowing the castle to be visible against the night sky. Already I could understand the draw the building had. Not only did it glow with warmth, there was an ambiance, almost as though the castle was alive. I could _feel _the energy that swelled around it, pulsing whenever students entered on the far side. Hogwarts castle was welcoming, literally welcoming the children as they returned to school. In awe I turned to Harry. "Do you feel that?" I asked him.

"Feel what?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

I wrinkled my nose "I was asking Harry. The castle did you see it?"

"No"

"I thought you asked if he could feel it." Ron interrupted.

Annoyed with the redhead I huffed before walking off ahead. I wasn't my imagination, so I could only guess that either Harry couldn't feel/see it or he had yet to notice Hogwarts. I rolled my eyes as I overheard Ron tell Harry "Your sister's mental mate."

Making it to the dock, I waved at Harry to hurry up as I stepped into the boat closest to me. Hermione and Neville were all ready aboard. Hearing Hagrid roar "No-more than four to a boat" I snagged my brother before Ron could get any ideas. Fully loaded the boat started to move away. Ron glared at me as he realized he would have to go in another.

Ducking slightly as we reached the bridge- in reality only Hagrid needed to duck as we passed under easily – we saw Hogwarts castle. It shone brightly; every tower was visible the light in the windows reflected onto the water which shimmered as the little boats automatically drifted forwards. It reminded me vaguely of the Disney castle, not in appearance- Hogwarts was much larger and had extra towers- but the whimsy, I half expected Tinkerbell to arch over the drawbridge or fireworks to light up the sky.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been created as a haven for magical children managed during the dark ages. While the topic of safety appeared in the books, it had been not really accounted for size. The castle was far more than a school, its location was close to the North Sea and occupied a large area of land, granting fishing opportunities as well as space to grow and produce vegetables and cattle. It was only in the last two hundred years that items were outsourced –mostly some of the more exotic fruits. Although with magic, the majority could now be grown on site. Hogwarts was officially self-sustained.

Light and heating were other examples showing the usefulness of magic. Given the size of the castle and the numerous windows I'm sure the electricity bill for tonight alone would have been devastating.

I whispered to Harry as we floated closer "Do you _feel_ that?" I repeated the earlier question.

"Yeah"

"The castle's humming." I clarified.

"I know" Harry replied in awe.

I was surprised Harry could sense it. No-one else gave the impression they did. "Do you think it's just us?" I asked quietly. "The others don't seem to?"

"I don't know. Do you think it means something?" Harry asked a little worried about being different.

I shook my head "I don't think it's a bad thing, being able to feel magic might give us a head start. I mean if we know it's there then we can use it easier right?"

"I suppose" he sighed gaze turning to the water.

Sensing Harry was about to drift into a melancholy mood I offered up a different topic. "You know there are mermaids down there?"

He looked at me in disbelief. "You're making that up."

"No she isn't" Hermione argued getting drawn into the conversation. "It's in Hogwarts a History. There's also a giant squid." Hermione added as Harry considered sticking his head underwater.

"See, I told you. They're not like Disney merfolk though. So you won't get serenaded by one sitting on a rock. Out of water they sound terrible."

"Really?" Harry questioned.

I leaned over to whisper "Like Aunt Petunia's singing" I joked.

Our aunt liked to sing sometimes in a shower; unfortunately she was _very_ bad at it. The end result guaranteed an empty house in record time as we all fled with various excuses to escape. Even Vernon wasn't immune, he'd left the house three hours early last summer; I'd caught him driving circles around town before pulling onto the motorway.

Harry shuddered as we pulled into the dock. "Yeah, that is bad."

Hermione looked a bit put off being left out the joke, but was thankfully quick to get over it considering we entered the castle. This time there wasn't a quick stop as Neville had carried his toad ever since being re-united. His grip on Trevor remained firm on the ride over and he popped his pet in his pocket as we reached dry land.

An older woman met our group at the annex before the Great Hall - the chamber of reception Her expression was stern as she looked us over, eyes narrowing slightly on Neville and Ron –the former had managed to get his robe behind his ear whilst checking on Trevor while the latter looked grubby compared to the rest of the group.

Professor McGonagall introduced herself before welcoming us to Hogwarts. She made the introductory speech, explaining that we were about to be sorted and the house system. Before she left us temporarily she instructed us to make ourselves presentable.

Knowing my appearance had remained the same given I'd had magical assistance I turned my gaze to Harry after I tugged Neville's robes flat. There was little I could do; his robes were fine but his hair… I didn't think to bring a comb. Oh well, Potter hair would just have to stay wild. Harry would just be an earlier example of the fresh out of bed look.

Hermione was too busy worrying over how we'd be sorted to think about her appearance; Ron announced his troll theory looking like a proper idiot doing so- thank you twins. There was a bored Draco on the edge of the group sandwiched two larger boys. The other kids were torn between tugging their robes or hair. The fidgeting only stopped as the house ghosts made their appearance, and then there were shrieks.

The fat friar was commenting about Peeves only to stop as the he and the other spirits saw us. Giving a brief but warm welcome to us they waited a moment for us to give a response.

Given that ghosts were able to go places most people can't and the wealth of information they could possess it made sense to befriend them. I stepped forward dragging Harry with me. "Hello," I started "I'm Jasmine Potter and this is my brother Harry. It's nice to meet you."

There was a sound of gasps behind me as some of the first years recognized the names. The ghosts were silent for a moment- it seems no-one had ever responded politely - before the friar chortled. "Nice to meet you Jasmine and Harry Potter. I'd say you're a shoe-in for Gryffindor; of course you're more than welcome in Hufflepuff. It was my old house you know?"

With a smile on his face the friar bid us good luck before he and the rest of the ghosts passed through the wall just as Professor McGonagall reappeared to lead us into the Great Hall.

I continued holding Harry's hand as our group walked through the doors, the older students whispered as we marched between the tables. I only faintly heard as Hermione commented on the ceiling. I was too busy listening into the various whispered conversations of the older students. Some were shocked at our size, wondering if they'd looked anything like us when they first started. I caught mine and Harry's name mentioned several times; some were placing bets on where we'd be sorted.

Most of them pegged us immediately as Gryffindors. Even if I hadn't been the one to off a dark wizard, it seemed the wizarding world automatically expected me to hero.

They'd be disappointed. I was no where near such a goody, goody.

It was only when the sorting hat was placed on the stool that the hall went completely silent. The sorting hat didn't appear to be special on first glance. The black fabric was tattered and dull from time and wear. There was a rip along the middle that flexed once or twice before it spread wide and began to sing, the voice echoed throughout the hall.

It sung of each house, extolling the virtues of each. Unlike people it didn't favor one house over another. The hat was seemingly unique as it classed each house as equal, encouraging us to step forward and find our place.

Once the song was over Professor McGonagall unrolled a piece of parchment and called out our names one by one. As far as I could tell the sorting remained the same. While I couldn't remember the names and houses of each student in the books I did recall where the key characters were placed. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were placed in Slytherin. Neville and Hermione placed in Gryffindor though the hat took a long time to sort Neville who forgot to remove the hat before joining his house.

Laughter erupted briefly as Neville thoroughly embarrassed returned the hat so the rest of us could be sorted. I squeezed Harry's hand before letting go when his name was called. I was glad the list was in alphabetical order as it allowed me to be sorted after my brother. I had no doubt he'd attempt to follow me into whatever house I got placed. Although it was reassuring to know he loved me, I wouldn't be able to cope if he followed me around like a shadow.

Much like Neville's sorting the hat took time to place Harry. The hat was so large it almost swallowed Harry when it got put on his head. I could only barely make out the bottom half of my brother's face. If I hadn't known in advance I would have been unable to see Harry telling the hat not to put him in Slytherin.

I only had a moment of relief when the word "Gryffindor" was called. The hall erupted in cheers as my little brother made his way to the lions table, his school robes altering to match the new color scheme.

It took about five minutes for the noise to quieten in order for the sorting to resume.

It was my turn.

With each step I took towards the stool I felt my nausea strengthen. I was shaking slightly when the hat got placed on my head.

_"Please, please"_ I begged _"Put me in Ravenclaw. Or Hufflepuff"_

There was silence for a moment before the hat responded. _"Well, this is a surprise, a former muggle!"_ The hat seemed stunned. _"How in the world did you end up here? I've sorted many students over the years but you're the first re-incarnation I've ever met…"_ The sorting hat spent a good ten minutes on my head. I was something entirely new, and it was eager to know more about me in case it ever met another like me in future. Much like Harry the hat wanted to place me in Slytherin, it argued with me when I mentally shrieked _"Are you crazy?!" _Given sentience long ago, it was not impressed with my attitude. The hat gave me a lovely lecture about maturity -I may be older than I seem but the hat was older still - and how irresponsible I was dragging Harry along around England without telling anyone.

The talking headgear finished by re-iterating that its job was to sort students and put them into a house where they'd fit. The hat was tempted to place me in Slytherin just to tick me off. Apparently it could hold quite a grudge, the tattered thing made a comment about intelligence and wisdom being different things and the latter was something I sorely needed, letting me stew for awhile before calling "Ravenclaw".

Just before the hat was lifted off my head it said. _"In time, you'll learn…"_

It was gone before I could ask what it meant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Halloween!**

**It's been a long wait but hopefully this chapter smooths a few ruffled feathers. Also I've edited chapter one after several notices my SI seems a little inhuman. So hopefully she seems a bit less of a bitch. She is still flawed though, arrogance and contrary nature are deep character flaws that won't go away overnight.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All I have is battered books and movies.

Chapter 5 You think you know a story

Hogwarts was both everything and nothing like I imagined it to be.

After the sorting was concluded I tucked into one of the most delicious meals of my life.

A glance at Harry told me I wasn't alone in thinking such a thing. My brother's plate looked like a small mountain, he'd piled so much into it. Then again I couldn't really complain given my own resembled Everest.

Chicken with buttery mash and roast parsnips. Rich gravy and fresh mint sauce. After years of Aunt Petunias cooking- which rarely included hot meals for Harry and I- it was heaven on a plate.

At least till dessert made an appearance. So many varieties of ice-cream, cake, pies and tarts. All looking incredibly tempting.

I may have indulged more than necessary. In my defence I'll argue I don't believe in wasting food.

Not a complete lie.

After we were "sufficiently fed and watered" and Dumbledore gave the yearly announcements, including the infamous warning about the third floor corridor being out of bounds we were escorted to our respective dormitories.

Given both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw resided in towers, Harry and I made it up several stairs before we parted ways. Even knowing he'd be perfectly safe, I was still a little apprehensive about leaving him alone.

After spending the past eleven years sharing a room it was going to be strange not having him snoring in the background. Even in the tent we'd ended up sharing the same room. It hadn't been intentional, the tent I'd bought had more than five sleeping compartments- a bit big I admit but if this world continued to follow the timeline I knew we'd probably need the room- so there was plenty of space, the problem was we'd become used to being together.

When I realised why neither of us felt uncomfortable in separate rooms it horrified me a little.

I'd never been reliant on someone so much. Even if the past eleven years has consisted me of reluctantly looking out for a younger sibling- I might have wanted one in the past but I won't pretend I didn't fall into the 'why can't I be an only child' mentality more than once.

The point was, I'd come to just accept Harry was always there. Now in Hogwarts we'd essentially be apart. I knew the majority of our classes would be scheduled at different times even if we hadn't been given our timetables. Mealtimes- at least evening meals if going by the movie- made it seem we were restricted to sitting with housemates- I hadn't found a rule against it, but I wasn't brave enough to test the theory.

Saying goodnight as our prefect guided our year group of Ravenclaws up the right staircase while the Gryffindors climbed the left I attempted to focus on the path I would undoubtedly have to take every night for the next few years.

We passed several suits of armour and chattering portraits before we came to the knocker guarding Ravenclaw tower.

At this point our prefect gave us the general introduction. Penelope - as she told us to call her – informed us that our dorm was unlike that of other houses.

"For those of you familiar with story of the four founders Rowena Ravenclaw valued intelligence and wisdom. Her students were selected specifically for these traits. The entrance to our tower was selected to encourage you to improve your minds.

The knocker is enchanted to ask a different riddle every time a person wishes entrance. So if you are unfamiliar with riddles or have difficulty solving them it's recommended you remember to pack everything you need each day so you don't run the risk of forgetting something and being stuck outside during lesson time. I also recommend you aren't out to late close to curfew. Chances are you'll be the last to return and if the riddle is difficult you won't be able to enter and will run the risk of detention when The caretaker Filch finds you."

With that said she stepped forward an engaged the knocker.

In a voice much deeper than I expected it asked "What had hands but cannot clap?"

My mind spun trying to think of an answer. I'd never heard that riddle before so I didn't know what it could be. Hands but cannot clap? I couldn't think of anything. I also had an awful feeling this wouldn't be the first time I wouldn't be able to answer the riddle given.

When another of my year mates answered "A clock" I felt like an idiot.

Maybe the hat was right. If I couldn't answer a basic riddle…I could foresee a very uncomfortable and embarrass future ahead of me. I'd need to brush up on that riddle book more. Dammit, I should have chosen Hufflepuff. They only had to tap a few barrels and they were closer to the kitchen! Fuck, I should have thought this through better!

The biggest highlights of belonging to Ravenclaw House was the private library which served as the common room and private bedrooms within each dormitory. Given how some students could study all through the night ignoring their need for sleep it made sense for us to have separate sleeping quarters so we didn't disturb others.

Before we retired to our rooms Penelope taught us how to cast an alarm to wake us at the right time. "Say it with me now, 'Tempus'" she instructed giving her wand a brief wave. This spell will tell you the time, to set an alarm you need to say…"

She recommended we all set alarm for seven- or half six for those of us that wanted to take a shower- so we could go down for breakfast together at seven-thirty.

"Classes don't start till nine. But getting up early will allow you the opportunity to get your timetables and a tour to your classrooms so you don't get lost. Other houses don't always offer such a service as it usually falls down the prefects how to help you. During my first year I would have appreciated it if someone had shown me around which is why I'm offering the help to you personally on your first day."

Lecture seemingly we were dismissed. A few went to browse the tomes decorating the bookshelves. The rest myself included retired to our rooms-each door had a name carved into the wood- which would belong to us for the next few years we attended school. I found the door with my name and entered, locking the door behind me I went through the annoying effort of sorting my luggage.

Hanging my robes in the wardrobe provided and placing my school books into a small knapsack I'd had charmed along with parchment, pens and ink- given I'd likely be locked out it was best I followed the advice given and pack everything-plus the featherlight and expansion charms made it ridiculously easy to carry!

I debated about whether to have a shower now or in the morning. Despite having separate bedrooms the facilities where shared, a fact I hated fiercely. Even with a more attractive body I felt self-conscious. I didn't want to share a shower with other girls. So I'd have to find a time they weren't occupied.

Grabbing my pyjamas, a towel and a little pack of toiletries- I was unsure if Hogwarts did supply such things for all students or if the prefects bathroom was the exception- I went to check if they were free.

In an exceptionally lucky circumstance I discovered they were empty. Not wanting to get caught nude by another I got one of the quickest showers in history, just making it out before another girl entered.

Climbing into my bed I barely remembered to set my alarm before I drifted off.

…

Classes were an mixed success. Admittedly, I am embarrassed to say I was genuinely struggling with more than one of them. Astronomy, Herbology and DADA in particular.

I might have enjoyed stargazing and watching meteor showers but I'd never used a telescope in my life. Trying to find certain stars and constellations was difficult. I might know my horoscopes and the mythology behind them, but stars in general all looked the same, planets were the only area I succeeded in.

Herbology was the same. I could automatically recognise cooking herbs like basil or mint but the 'magical' plants I had to think about. I often wished Neville was in my class so I could relax a little. I was constantly eyeing some of the weird looking specimens wondering if I was standing a little too close to Audrey II.

DADA was really self explanatory. I could never focus on the lesson Quirrelmort would stutter through. I was busy starring a hole in my desk, imaging the strongest walls around my mind. I was always nervous, thinking he'd notice me and keep me after class to question/kill me.

I had to borrow Hermione's notes – we met in the library during our second week at Hogwarts on Sunday afternoon- Harry had decided to spend the day with Ron, no doubt getting roped into wizards chess- or most likely recovering from the scare with the Cerberus on the third floor!

The Sunday meetings quickly became a habit when Harry started quidditch practice. While it gave Hermione a chance to talk to someone it also allowed me to figure out what each DADA class was about and what the homework was.

I couldn't explain to Hermione why I struggled in the class, all I could tell her was that the man made me uncomfortable- the overpowering smell of garlic didn't help much either. My eyes and several of my classmates eyes would water during lessons, Quirrell must have been using equivalent of half a dozen whole bulbs it was so strong.

I made it through my other classes including potions easily. It was no secret Professor Snape favoured Slytherins above other students. Ravenclaws however didn't suffer as badly during his classes as Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors.

As for why he didn't bug me like he had Harry…I had no idea. I had fully expected Snape to hate me, for him act indifferent made me nervous. Though, I won't pretend I wasn't a little relieved that I could make it through class without him breathing down my neck. My grades would have been as low as Neville's if Snape treated me like that!

Speaking of grades I was getting thoroughly annoyed of rewriting potion notes. My handwriting hadn't got much better when using a quill, the fountain pen worked much better though I couldn't use it in potions. It was the first and only time Snape actually deigned to talk to me. The fact he restrained from assigning a horrible detention even after deducting thirty points showed a lot more tolerance than I expected.

Other teachers didn't outright complain about my missing quills though they suggest I practice using a proper quill for official examinations. Ministry examiners wouldn't be too approving of my alternative writing instruments.

Homework wasn't too strenuous, and I did my best to complete it quickly- usually during History of Magic- so I could have more time to study subjects I found more interesting.

I suppose I didn't need to live in the library, I could have just borrowed the books and studied in my common room. There were several desks and bookshelves available to me there.

The only trouble was the noise. Unlike the library which Madam Pince ruled with an iron fist, Ravenclaw tower didn't enforce any strict terms.

Students could talk to each other freely, food and spell casting wasn't restricted, so it perfectly normal for books, parchment and quills to go whizzing by as older students often summoned what they needed to their table rather than run back up the stairs to collect it.

At first I found it to be entertaining, it reminded me of Matilda, items floating all over the place. Downside was that summoning spells had no control, it worked by making the summoned object move from its current location to the required destination through the quickest route. Basically it meant that people often got battered by books.

After getting whacked twice by two thick tomes, I decided the library was the safer option. Self preservation was my key priority after all.

Which is why when Halloween rolled round I seriously considered faking an illness.

…

The holiday started out perfectly fine. I got up, dressed and headed to breakfast.

By now Harry and I had developed a set routine for breakfast. Given it was the only meal where students could chose to attend at any time with no obvious guidelines we sat together at the Gryffindor table. Majority of the time Ron was absent given he tended to sleep in till half eight while Harry and I were some of the first down.

After breakfast we parted for classes till lunchtime, which was when I discovered Hermione had barricaded herself in the girl's bathroom.

Not completely heartless I did pay her a visit and took her some lunch before leaving for my afternoon classes.

I won't pretend I didn't think of dragging her out before the troll paid a visit, and I did urge her to come to the evening feast even though it would risk changing things. When she refused, I tried to console myself she would be fine after all it happened in cannon without her suffering more than shock.

She'd be fine.

Right?

…

Murphy's law.

I hate it. I truly do.

When Quirell burst into the great hall screaming about a troll. I was fully prepared to head back to Ravenclaw tower and spend the night safely ensconced within a monster free dormitory.

Of course something had to go wrong.

My little trips to see Hermione hadn't gone unnoticed. Both Ron and Harry had seen me come and go with a plate of food, so they knew where their housemate was.

I had expected they would automatically go and rescue her. Instead they saw me at the feast and presumed that Hermione had gone back to Gryffindor tower.

Seeing them climbing the stairs, trailing after Percy- the redhead was failing to remain calm as he attempted to herd the scared first years- had scared a good five years off my life.

I wasted little time on pleasantries, demanding to know where Hermione was.

Harry promptly paled as he came to the same conclusion I did. "She's still in the bathroom! She doesn't know!"

"Ron if she dies, I'll murder you!" I snarled as we fled back down the staircase.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It's probably for the best...I'm sure some people would object to me frying Ron to a crisp when he opens his mouth...Such a pity!

**Chapter 6 Life is never a straight road**.

Ronald Weasley is an idiot.

There is no one who can convince me otherwise.

What sort of nutter thinks to lock a troll in the girls bathroom? Especially when we were trying to get in there to grab Hermione.

Apparently Ronald Weasley does.

Or well he tried to.

"Ouch! What's the big idea?" He cried as I yanked his arm away.

"Idiot! Hermione's in the…"

A high pitched scream, followed by several loud crashes cut me off.

"Hermione!"

We burst through the door.

I gagged at the awful stench, rotten eggs, weren't even close to an accurate comparison, it was more akin to rotten sewerage. I had no idea how Hermione could continue to scream without choking on the foul air we were breathing. I had to pull up my blouse around my mouth to stop being sick.

Despite our rather unsubtle entrance, the troll remained focused on Hermione, who was curled tightly beneath the sink in the far corner.

As the troll braced to swing the club again Harry- reckless fool that he is- leapt on the things back The tackle caught the beasts attention, and it pivoted backwards. One thick arm reached behind attempting to grab Harry while the club in the other arm crashed into the remains of the cubicles.

"Hermione! Come on!" My voice muffled slightly, I gestured for her to move towards us as the troll staggered further away. My brother had managed to shimmy further upwards and was now wrapped around the troll's neck, his wand nowhere to be seen.

Wait wasn't…

"Harry, your wand!"

"What? I can't here you!" He cried as the troll swung wildly in its attempts to remove him.

Fuck!

I took a deep breath before I yanked my blouse down.

"Your wand! Curse the troll!" My gaze swung to Ron who was still standing in the doorway. "Ron! What are you doing? Don't just stand there!"

"Lookout!" Harry yelled.

Spinning around, I let out a brief scream as I threw myself to the floor. The troll's club missing me by scant inches passed overhead, causing my hair to flare wildly in the resulting breeze.

Not wanting to get pancaked I rolled backwards before scrambling to my feet. I was now closer to Hermione, unfortunately it also meant I was slowly getting cornered. "Hermione, move! You need to move!" I yelled as the troll bellowed when Harry's wand got shoved up its nose. A vague part of my mind decided I should remind my brother to decontaminate his wand later- providing we survive.

Which seemed unlikely as the troll finally managed to dislodge Harry and send him flying into Ron. The boys landed roughly, skidding backwards into the hallway.

Thinking Harry might be hurt I moved instinctively towards the doorway before remembering Hermione- who'd thankfully stopped screaming. Tugging on her arm I managed to drag her out of the corner. We made it less than two meters before the troll shifted its gaze back to us.

"Oh,Shit!"

In unison we stepped backwards, with one arm holding onto Hermione I fumbled with my robes for my wand. Pointing it at the beasts neck I struggled to recall the severing charm- hell I couldn't think of any spell. My mind was firmly in the 'Oh shit, I'm gonna die!' stage.

"Stay back." I warned the troll, attempting to sound scary as my voice warbled and cracked.

My acting was obviously lacklustre as it failed to deter the beast and with a mighty roar the troll rose the club high…

And promptly exploded!

I blinked woodenly as Hermione and I got splattered in troll guts.

There in the doorway was our rescuer.

Professor McGonagall.

In shock I stared at the deputy headmistress before bursting into nervous giggles.

The woman's face remained unamused until my sounds deteriorated into sobs.

I'd nearly died! (again)

I was alive!

The horror and elation ran unchecked through my small body, causing me to sink to the floor as I slowly but surely fell apart.

How the bloody hell was I ever going to survive? The Cerberus I avoided due to being in Ravenclaw and not present in my brother's late night excursion. The troll was my first hurdle and I failed horribly. I didn't have Harry's ability to act under pressure, face to face with real monsters I was why I didn't want to be a Potter.

I was doomed.

"Jasmine?" Harry reappeared in the bathroom . Robes askew and glasses cracked he launched himself at me, arms wrapping around my quaking frame.

"I'm…I'm alright." I stuttered even though I clearly wasn't.

"What happened here?" The dark brooding form in the doorway- Severus Snape followed by a nervous Ron and anxious Quirell- demanded.

"That is precisely what I want to know!" McGonagall gimlet eyed Ron- the only one to appear undamaged by the disaster. The redhead appeared sufficiently cowed by the glare from his head of house, as he fidgeted in his robes.

"It's my fault professor." Hermione called from my left. I pulled my head out of Harry's embrace, to witness the bushy haired girl stumble forward.

Alongside the troll blood and viscera, plaster dust coated her body in a fine powder. Hermione's hair was a complete tangled mess, and her body was covered in scratches. Her right knee was badly scraped and bleeding sluggishly though she seemed not to notice.

It seems I wasn't alone in my suffering. A fact that made me intensely angry.

I glared daggers at Ron.

Why? Why hadn't he done anything? It should have been him that knocked the troll out. McGonagall wasn't meant to kill it.

There was no way Ron was getting away with this!

"Don't lie Hermione!" I barked "He doesn't deserve it! The fucker…"

"Miss Potter, language!" McGonagall scolded.

"…nearly locked you in with the bastard!"

"Miss Potter, detention!"

"No!" I snarled too angry to think straight "It's his fault!" As I stumbled to my feet and pointed a finger at the redhead, another rush of anger raced through me, triggering my accidental magic.

Ron's face started breaking out in painful boils as I continued my rant. "He bullied Hermione. She's been crying in here all day! She didn't know about the troll. You can't punish her!"

Energy spent my knees gave way and my stomach heaved. I vomited onto the floor, black dots swam in and out of my vision. As I struggled to stay conscious I felt strong arms lift me up.

"I'll take her to Madam Pomfrey" Snape said before he carted me off. "I trust an appropriate punishment will be distributed to the... troublemakers."

"Indeed." McGonagall agreed, her gaze turned back to her Gryffindors as Snape carried me to the hospital wing.

I closed my eyes and buried my head into his chest, willing myself to remain awake and attempting to control my nausea. I doubted the man would be even slightly kind if I decided to upchuck over him.

Taking in deep breaths through my mouth and exhaling through my nose I almost missed noticing the scent coming from Snape's robes.

Roses. He smelt of roses.

I blinked confused.

Taking another breath, this time a little deeper to make sure I wasn't imagining things. I was amazed when the scent didn't change. Severus Snape smelt of roses.

At least that was the main scent, there were other odours beneath it- potions ingredients no doubt. It was a rather pleasant surprise, most of the online stories I'd read suggested the man wasn't big on personal hygiene. Which re-thinking things made little sense, given the delicate nature of most potions- he'd need to be careful not to risk contaminating ingredients.

As someone with experience in food handling, I knew personal hygiene played an important part maintaining standard health and safety regulations. Given potion making could be highly volatile, Snape would need to be extremely careful.

Also being this close I could get a better look at his hair, which was a little greasy. But again that could be explained by potion fumes. Heating cauldrons daily would produce a lot of steam, constant heat and humidity made people sweat. I could speak from experience that my hair had required daily washing when I worked in a bakery as it would inevitably end up greasy before the day was over.

That wasn't to say I was suddenly Snape's biggest fan. I didn't like how he treated Harry or the way he taught class..

And…

I probably shouldn't be thinking these things so close to him…

"Not my biggest fan, Miss Potter?"

Oh dear!

I shut my eyes and cringed inwardly.

Shit! Had he read my mind? Don't think! Don't think!

"Is there something you wish to tell me Miss Potter?"

"No, sir."

"Then why did you criticise my teaching methods?" He questioned deceptively smooth.

Had I said that out loud?!

"I did?" I kept my eyes firmly shut.

I was so dead.

"Miss Potter, is there a reason why you refuse to look at me?"

Yes, I don't want anyone wandering through my mind thank you!

"I…I'm a bit motion sick professor."

Not a complete lie, though it certainly isn't the only reason.

"Twenty points from Ravenclaw, Miss Potter. For lying to a teacher."

"I wasn't lying!"

I kept both my eyes and mouth shut for the rest of the trip, only allowing myself to relax when I heard Snape exit the hospital wing. Dramatic as always the door slammed shut behind him causing nurse Pomfrey to tut at his antics.

"That man, honestly. Oh you poor dear, a mountain troll. How in Merlin's name did that get in the castle? I'll be having words with Dumbledore about this. You could have been killed!"

"I'm fine. Really."

"Are you a certified medi-witch Miss Potter?"

"…No."

"Then, you have no idea if you truly are fine. You'll be spending the night so I can keep an eye on you." Nurse Pomfrey glared me into submission. "Just like your father always courting trouble." She sighed heavily "Between you and your brother- oh he'll get a look over soon enough!- I'll certainly be kept busy the next few years."

Lady, you have no idea!

…

I am thoroughly convinced my stay in the hospital wing lasted a lot longer than it should have. The only consolation was I wasn't alone in my suffering.

Hermione, Ron and Harry were escorted to the hospital wing not long after Snape swooped off. Although Ron and my brother was lucky enough to escape after the first night, Hermione kept me company for another day.

While Harry popped back in for a quick visit I saw neither hide nor hair of Ron. I felt more than a little smug that his bullying had landed him in detention till Christmas.

Of course, I may have lamented the fact I'd be serving the first one alongside him- my bad language had consequences after all. Speaking of consequences, it was quite clear my actions had firmly soured any possible relationship I might have had with Ron. Not that I was particularly upset about the fact. The only downside I could see was that I might have ruined the "golden trio".

I had a small moment of panic when I realised how bad Ron's absence could be.

While I could play a decent game of chess, I was not willing to take Weasley's place on the board. There was also the fact that when I played the game I played ruthlessly. For all that I could win often I also lost a majority of my pieces beforehand. There would be no guarantee I could play the game and win if I was restricted to keeping the human pieces safe.

Dumbledore was actually correct in praising Ron for his success. Against such a seasoned player like McGonagall it was astounding the trio made it through.

It was one event which, because of me, may not happen in this universe.

So as painful as it was...I was going to have to apologise.

**I'm still undecided about the bit with Snape I may edit this chapter again if there aren't any objections. In the meantime I'll go focus on my next chapter of Difference.**


End file.
